


Tear Down the Dawn

by lowkeynopressure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Bingo, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Sexual Content, versatile larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeynopressure/pseuds/lowkeynopressure
Summary: "Oops," is all the lanky boy says. His name, according to his nametag, is Harry."Um, hi?" Louis chokes out, staring at Harry as if he's just disrupted the perfect dream when, in actuality, Louis was just thinking about how to make sure he got the best slots for the week."Sorry about that," Harry says. "Just, um, finding my sea legs?"Louis doesn't mean to laugh in Harry's face, but he's left with no choice. Considering the ship hasn't even set sail yet."I'm sorry, mate. I promise I'm not making fun of ya. I'm Louis," he says, trying to make amends for his behavior. Louis can be a clown, but he never wants to make someone feel like they don't belong. It's sappy, but he thinks everyone belongs on the sea."Erm, I'm Harry. Which you probably knew from when my name tag collided with your face." Harry says, pointing to his chest.ORThe one where Louis is a workaholic and tries not to fall for Harry but fails miserably. Oh, and they're out at sea.________________________This is my first time ever writing fic and I'm pretty nervous about posting it! Constructive and kind feedback is encouraged. Thanks for reading!





	Tear Down the Dawn

"Alright, everyone! SeaPasses in the air, please!" Louis shouts over the loud buzzing in the cruise terminal in Bayonne, New Jersey. "Oi, love, gotta see your pass before you can board!"

 

To get one thing completely straight, Louis absolutely loves his job. He gets to sing, dance, joke, and provide bountiful joy to thousands of people every single day, all while exploring the world and getting paid for it.

 

But the worst thing about his job is the boarding process. Before Louis started working on the cruise line, he had no idea that people went on cruises in groups of up to 40. And, of course, these groups would throw elbows to make sure they get on the boat together. As if they weren't all going to the same place. As if they wouldn't be sick of each other by the time they were in the middle of the ocean.

 

Today is especially hectic, though. Partially because passengers aren’t particularly happy when the first day of their cruise is a cold day, partially because Royal Caribbean decided to hire ten new staff members. As a well-seasoned member, that meant ten new people Louis would have to keep an eye on. Ten people to make sure didn't fall overboard trying to reenact that scene from Titanic. He may not be assigned all ten people, but “worrying father” is his natural state.

 

Louis had been told at the crack of dawn that his assignment for the morning before they set sail to Bermuda would be assisting in the boarding process, instructing in the safety seminar, signing up for the week's activities, and picking two new members to closely mentor. Since the first night of the voyage is always filled with activities and is rampant with excited cruisers, Louis couldn't help but feel a bit prematurely nauseous thinking about having two people tagging along with him everywhere he went. 

 

Looking around, he spots the new members being given their name tags and key cards. Most of them are looking quite confident. There seems to be a set of twins who look like they've been made for this job, a few people eagerly reading their itineraries, two people that seem to already be in love with each other (which, by the way, won't last), and one final person. He's standing slightly separated from the group, making Louis wonder whether he's just a cruiser gone astray. Squinting, Louis can only make out the "H" in the beginning of his name on his tag. To himself, Louis thinks he really should start wearing his glasses more.

 

Louis is startled out of his daze focused on this nervous boy when the terminal manager shouts over the intercom for the final boarding call. He checks his last few SeaPasses and heads up to the ship through the employee elevator, relieved that he managed to get in it by himself. These moments of solitude are so few and far between at his job, and he fully basks in the silence. Louis loves entertaining, but he also loves being alone. His alone time is sacred, which has made some of the staff take a negative stance towards him. While the other crew members generally enjoy late nights hanging out and dancing, Louis would much rather take advantage of the time his roommate isn't in and he doesn't have any assignments or activities.

 

When he exits the elevator, he goes straight to grab the items necessary for the safety seminar. One of his favorite things about this job is picturing what the cruisers are doing while he's getting everything set up for them. He can imagine that most passengers right now are either setting up their WiFi, securing their baggage, or getting their casino vouchers. From the nearest window, though, he can see that a few younger cruisers have already made their way out to the sports deck. Louis thinks to himself that he definitely wants to sign up to work the rock wall and North Star. Maybe the bumper cars, too. 

 

All he knows for sure is that he does  _ not _ want kiddie pool duty. Typically, the newer crew members get stuck with the mundane positions, so Louis knows he doesn't have much to worry about when it comes to that. Everyone knows the last thing Louis wants is to be stuck at the indoor pool with hundreds of little kids begging him to blow the whistle--something he'll never understand. Maybe it's the same as when you so desperately want a trucker to honk his horn as he drives by you, but it's definitely much less thrilling. It's not even as loud and it results in irritated glares from the parents that have been so cursed to be forced to watch their children on vacation.

 

Once again, Louis is knocked out of his day dream. But this time, he's knocked out of it by the nervous boy from the terminal. 

 

Like, physically knocked out of it. 

 

"Oops," is all the lanky boy says. His name, according to his nametag, is Harry. 

 

"Um, hi?" Louis chokes out, staring at Harry as if he's just disrupted the perfect dream when, in actuality, Louis was just thinking about how to make sure he got the best slots for the week. 

 

"Sorry about that," Harry says. "Just, um, finding my sea legs?"

 

Louis doesn't mean to laugh in Harry's face, but he's left with no choice. Considering the ship hasn't even set sail yet. 

 

"I'm sorry, mate. I promise I'm not making fun of ya. I'm Louis," he says, trying to make amends for his behavior. Louis can be a clown, but he never wants to make someone feel like they don't belong. It's sappy, but he thinks everyone belongs on the sea. 

 

"Erm, I'm Harry. Which you probably knew from when my name tag collided with your face." Harry says, pointing to his chest.

 

Louis can't help but notice that Harry is the embodiment of perfectly disheveled. His long hair is pulled back into a low bun with a few wisps poking out here and there by his ears. His uniform clearly isn’t a perfect fit, but Louis definitely isn’t complaining about the slight midriff that’s available to his skimming eyes when Harry’s hands are dug into his pockets. The most striking of his features, however, are his eyes. Even in the dimly lit mezzanine, they’re even more enchanting than the loveliest of waters Louis has seen.

 

Louis knows, even in this fleeting moment, he needs to stay far away from this Harry character. His job is far too important to him to lust after a crew member. A  _ new _ crew member, at that. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you...Harry, was it? Right. Don’t want to be late to the safety seminar. You’ll need it just as much as the passengers do with how clumsy you seem. See you down there,” Louis quickly turns on his heel with his arms full of life jackets, leaving Harry confused while the rest of the staff members seep into the common area. 

 

________________________

Downstairs on deck 3, Louis is greeted by the all too familiar buzzing of new passengers trying to find their safety seminar stations. The people already there are, by far, Louis’ favorites. They’re the punctual people. The people who  _ don’t  _ just wait for the practice alarm to go off. 

 

Taking his stance at section A2, Louis readies himself for hundreds of eyes to be on him, but even more eyes staring at the ceiling or at their phones, as if their safety out on the open sea doesn’t mean much to them. At least, not enough to pay attention to his well rehearsed movements and demonstrations. 

 

As more and more crew members and passengers pour into their designated areas, Louis finds himself skimming the crowd. Maybe for Harry. Maybe not. No, definitely not. 

 

“Give it a rest,” he tells himself between gritted teeth. 

 

The fact of the matter is, though, that Louis doesn’t see Harry anywhere. He’s feeling a bit antsy and starts to get worried that the new boy got lost or actually  _ did _ fall overboard tripping over his too-long legs. He nearly starts asking people if they’ve seen Harry when, as if by divine embarrassing intervention, Louis’ frantic eyes meet Harry’s questioning ones. 

 

“Alright?” Harry mouths to Louis, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

Louis just nods and turns around to wipe the sweat that, in his moment of weakness, was beginning to form on his temples. 

 

He cools himself down just in time for the narrator on the intercom (which Louis has convinced himself is Neil Patrick Harris) grabs the attention of everyone on deck. He goes on about weather, what to do in the case of an emergency, cleanliness, and where the emergency lifeboats are located. 

 

As Louis points his fingers in all different directions and demonstrates how to use a life vest, he does his absolute best to avoid Harry at all costs. He can feel him staring at him and he doesn’t understand why this new guy is trying to throw him off his game, but he knows he won’t let that happen. 

 

Once he finishes, he allows himself a second to glance in Harry’s direction. He hopes the other boy doesn’t notice, but quickly realizes he couldn’t be so lucky. 

 

Harry puts his hand in the air and gives Louis a thumbs up along with a goofy, toothy smile. He seems to be genuinely proud of Louis and his little performance. 

 

Louis is sure the gesture is just a kindness and throws a meek smile in Harry’s direction. The last thing he needs is to get used to the attention that comes with someone cheering you on, a concept he’s is unfamiliar with. When he looks around and looks back at Harry, he seems to still be offering Louis encouragements and smiles. Louis has got himself the fittest cheerleader on board and he doesn’t quite know how to avoid him. Or if he wants to. 

________________________

After the captain and cruise director greet the guests and go over a few more instructions for both the staff and passengers, it’s time for Louis to head back up to the common room to sign up for all the upcoming activities he can get his name on. He also knows this is when he’ll be assigned two new crew members to mentor and he’s set on getting to train the twins. They remind him of himself in the best way--all organization and planners and determination. 

 

Just as Louis is about to reach the staff elevator, a family stops him to ask “just one question.” 

 

“Sure, happy to help,” Louis says with a genuine smile. 

 

“Oh, finally. Someone who wants to help,” the robust and sort of mean looking man says in his thick New York accent. “We just wanna know how the hell to get onto this WiFi. My kid over there, Julia...say hi Julia...has a YouTube channel or some shit and she’s supposed to be recording all this live for her friends but we don’t got that overseas international data plan or anything.” 

 

Taking all of that in, and waving to Julia, Louis starts to tell the man that there’s a booth for the WiFi plans and how to make sure you’re properly connected. 

 

“Could you walk us over there, sweetie?” The man’s wife asks Louis. “We just don’t wanna get lost or nothin’.”

 

Louis glances at his watch, panic slowly setting in, and throws a fake smile to the woman before telling the family to follow him. Even walking in front of the man, who Louis learns is named Vinny, he is overwhelmed by how much cologne one person could think is a good idea.

 

He attempts to drop them off at the WiFi set-up station when he’s bombarded by five other passengers asking questions about meal plans, performances, and how many people fit on each lifeboat (as if he hadn’t just literally put on a song and dance about that last bit for them).

 

Just as he’s feeling like he’s about to pass out from the sheer amount of people crowding him into a corner, Louis feels a strong hand on his bicep. This, Louis assumes, is the end. The passengers are finally going to physically tear him apart. But before he can even finish that thought, there’s a set of lips close to his ear telling him to “just go with it.”

 

Before he’s even able to think about screaming, he realizes it’s Harry’s voice.  

 

“Louis, the captain is asking for you,” he says. 

 

“For me? What does he need?” Louis asks, half wondering if Harry is being serious. 

 

“He said, um...he said that he wants to talk to you about the cash prize that one lucky passenger could win,” Harry says theatrically, sounding a lot like an advertisement, while looking at all the people crowding around Louis.

 

“Oh! Go on, hun! Go help that handsome captain of yours!” The once rabid passengers all agree, surely being swayed by the idea of a cash prize. 

 

In little to no time, Harry yanks Louis by his arm out of the crowd and they sprint for the crew elevator.

 

Harry is laughing like he can’t believe his plan actually worked and Louis has to laugh right along with him. Not even a full day on the boat and Harry already knows that money is the most important thing to these people. 

 

Once they finally get to the common area, Louis is horrified to see that the list is mostly full of names already. There are a few stragglers but not enough for Louis to get even close to first picks.

 

Running his finger down the list, he writes his name next to a few favorites: 90s Night, bingo, rock climbing, bumper cars, and outdoor movies. Next to him, Harry is clearly very seriously eyeing up the kiddie pool duty. 

 

“Can we do that one, Lou?” Harry asks. 

 

“We?” Louis questions, wondering when this became a “we” situation. 

 

“Well, since you’re my mentor. I have to do everything you do, yeah? Can I at least pick one?” Harry asks, the look of pure innocence on his face. 

 

Louis is glad the cruise director slaps a hand on his shoulder before he can express whichever combination of emotions he was just about to with Harry standing directly in front of him.

 

“Tardy to the party, eh, Tomlinson?” Mark, the cruise director, asks him. 

 

Before Louis can answer that he was helping a group of passengers, Mark starts talking again. 

 

“I’m not too concerned about why you and Styles showed up late together. I know you’re not the type. Good on ya to get to know him a bit, though. Since you both showed up late, we figured we’d pair you up. You were going to get the twins but, you know, early bird gets the worm,” Mark says with too much joy in his voice. 

 

“So it’s just Harry, then?” Louis asks Mark. “Thought I’d be looking after two new members.”

 

“Would’ve been a second member, had Manny not chickened out and quit right before the safety seminar. Anyway, you two have fun. And Louis, let Harry enjoy himself. Don’t need second version of yourself grumping up the place,” Mark says before walking away.

 

“What does that mean?” Harry asks sweetly, snapping Louis out of his annoyed state. 

 

“I’m just calculated, mate. I take my job seriously,” Louis warns Harry. “I guess the human embodiment of a party balloon in a cruise director suit can’t understand that.” 

 

For whatever reason, Harry laughs so loud at that he has to cover his mouth, as if the suddenly quiet room wouldn’t know it came from him. 

 

Gathering himself, he asks Louis again, “So...can we do kiddie pool duty?

 

Louis laughs.

 

“Absolutely not. Not a chance.”

 

________________________

 

“STOP. RUNNING. BY. THE. POOL.” Louis is shouting for at least the 16th time in the last 30 minutes. The ship hasn’t even set sail yet and somehow Harry has already charmed Louis into the one thing he had no intentions whatsoever of doing.

 

Louis is irritated. For a few reasons.

 

The first being that this trip has already started on a sour note. Louis is never, ever late. So being late to the signup list is really not sitting well with him. On top of that, the weather has gone from cold to even colder, there are at least 75 children that he currently has to keep an eye on, and Harry looks agonizingly good in his pool attire.

 

When all the kids have stopped putting themselves in harm’s way, Louis allows himself to admire Harry in full.

 

Harry is laid out on a beach chair looking at his phone while Louis is doing all the actual work. His red shorts are painfully grazing the top of his thigh, revealing scattered tattoos. Because it’s slightly chilly, even at the indoor pool, Harry is wearing a hoodie that’s too short on his arms because Louis let him borrow it. (“I just didn’t think I’d need one. Being summertime, and all.”) 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be, like, paying attention to me?” Louis asks Harry once he’s done taking him all in.

 

“I am!” Harry teases, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his hair. 

 

Louis was shocked to see just how long Harry’s hair was once he took it out of the bun he had it in. Of course, Eyes-Like-The-Ocean Harry also had permanent beach hair. Of course he did. At this point, Louis wouldn’t be surprised if this guy was Poseidon’s son.

 

In an attempt to not look as bothered by the whole situation as he most definitely is, Louis walks over and pulls Harry out of his chair to stand alongside him. While Louis may be trying to keep his distance, he’ll be damned if he ends up having an inadequate trainee. 

 

“I know, Lou. No running by the pool. No cannon balls. No drinks in the pool. It’s easy!” Harry says, as if he’s a professional in his field. 

 

“Easy for you to say,” Louis says. “The kids all favor you already since I’m the one actually enforcing rules.” 

 

Harry pokes him in the side and smiles. Louis is about to playfully retaliate before the cruise director interrupts their moment over the intercom.

 

“Ahooooooy! Cruise Director Mark, here. We’re just about to set sail on a fast track to the stunning Bermuda. We’ll be on the water for about a day and a half until we get there, so I hope you take full advantage of everything we have available to you. There does seem to be some poor weather ahead, so stay tuned for further safety procedures and possible rescheduling of on board events. Keep your barf bags handy, people!” 

 

Louis groans. There’s absolutely nothing worse than a rocky ride. Luckily, he’s used to it by now, but he isn’t so sure about Harry. The last thing he wants is to be in charge of holding back Harry’s hair if the motion gets to him. 

 

With the promise of setting sail soon, Louis and Harry are relieved from their shifts at the kiddie pool. They walk to the outer deck where the band is playing an island version of some top 40 song. Harry enjoys it so much he asks Louis to stop so he can take a video. Since Louis hasn’t quite figured out how to say “no” to Harry yet, he’s stuck standing there with him for a full three minutes before the song is over.

 

Louis is overjoyed to head back to his room and try to get in a quick nap before he has to usher one of the on board shows later on. For whatever reason, Harry deems it necessary to follow Louis all the way there.

 

“I’m not sure if my roommate will be happy to have a guest right now,” Louis says to Harry, trying to make it sound as if  _ he _ isn’t actually the one who doesn’t want company.

 

“That’s alright, figured I’d just walk you back,” Harry says confidently, shooting a smile at Louis.

 

As Louis’ unbelievably peculiar luck would have it, his roommate, Jeff, wasn’t in. In fact, it didn’t look like Jeff had been in at all. Louis might think that true had he not found the note he left for him. As he read it, Harry read over his shoulder. 

 

_ “Lou! _

 

_ Listen, mate. Julissa and I are gonna room together now. _

 

_ Figured you’d enjoy having the place to yourself anyway. _

 

_ See ya later. _

 

_ Jeff _ ”

 

Louis can’t lie, he’s absolutely elated to no longer have a roommate. He’s sure it won’t last, but for now, it’s perfect. He’ll have the place all to himself and he won’t have to pretend he doesn’t hear Jeff and Julissa having sex every night. This is the best thing that could have happened.

 

But when he looks up, Harry is looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed together and his head tilted.

 

Before Louis can even ask what this is all about, Harry asks, “Aren’t you going to be lonely?” 

 

Louis feels like this is a pretty personal question to ask someone you just met earlier that day, but he decides it’s okay to answer Harry’s question honestly. 

 

“Don’t really get lonely, no. I’ll be alone, not lonely. The quiet is nice. I like being on my own,” Louis responds. “I’ll get to take naps, read a book, think about what I’d like to do in Bermuda. It’s not so bad, really. Not sure too many crew members like to have me around. I’ve spent a lot of time on my own. It’s alright.” 

 

Harry just nods quietly. It seems almost sad, the nod. Louis figures he’s just taking in his response. 

 

“I guess I’ll leave you to it, then,” Harry says, smiling softly before opening the door to head out to his own room or somewhere to explore the ship. Louis assumes he’ll make friends easily.

 

“See you in a bit. Meet you on deck 5,” Louis says, closing the door.

 

He gets into his bed and the silence is nearly deafening. But he’s thankful for it. Without this moment of solitude, he wouldn’t be able to submerge himself in the thoughts of Harry he’s had to suppress all day. 

 

He wonders why this excitable yet gentle creature has been thrown into his life. 

 

“Can’t be good,” he mumbles to himself, eyes already drooping.

 

Louis drifts to sleep thinking of Harry’s tea tree scented shampoo, his unreasonably large hand gripping his bicep, and his slow, rolling voice that sounds like it’s made of the stickiest molasses. 

 

________________________

 

When Louis wakes, it’s to the sound of a light knock at his door. With how small the cabin is, the noise reverberates around the entire room. His eyes are heavy and he thinks he feels like he’s only slept for ten minutes. 

 

Of course, he’s close. It’s been fifteen minutes. 

 

He grunts and pulls himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on. Before he grabs the door handle, he quickly places a his palm on his ass. Louis sometimes ends up kicking his boxers off in his sleep and whoever is at the door certainly shouldn’t be subject to viewing the whole package. 

 

When he opens the door, he’s greeted with an eyeful of Harry Styles looking like an abandoned puppy. His hair is hanging in front of his face and his hands are behind his back, each palm holding an elbow. 

 

“Yes, Harry?” Louis asks, genuinely curious about what could’ve brought Harry back to his room after just a few minutes. 

 

“Um...I just felt bad. I got back to my room and no one was there and I didn’t know what to do so just got in bed. Then I went to the common area and no one seemed to want to talk to me. And I felt so lonely and got to thinking that you must’ve been lonely, too. So now I’m here,” Harry rushes out, looking like he just ran a marathon. 

 

What Louis is gathering is that it took all of fifteen minutes for Harry to feel bad and come running to his room. He’s not even sure what he’s supposed to do with this information, but he knows it isn’t helping his issue of trying to ignore his budding feelings. 

 

“Told you I don’t get lonely, H,” Louis says, looking at his feet. He doesn’t even know if that’s the truth anymore. 

 

“Well, I don’t believe you. I don’t think you mean that. Everyone gets lonely, and you’re no exception to that rule,” Harry says. “Can I come in? I brought  _ Clueless _ .” 

 

Moving to the side, he lets Harry into his room. He’s thankful that, even though it’s against the rules, he decided to light a teakwood candle before he took his brief nap. The room is dim and welcoming. He thinks that is the tables were turned, this is the type of room he’d want to be in. This is the type of room he’d feel okay in if he was feeling vulnerable. 

 

Harry is making his way around the small cabin, eventually stopping to sit on the bed. He couldn’t have known which bed Louis slept in, as neither him nor his ex-roommate ever had time to make their beds, but of course that’s the one he ended up choosing. He pats the space next to him, inviting Louis to sit next to him. 

 

“You do know this is  _ my _ bed, Harry. Don’t exactly need your permission to sit in it, do I?” Louis asks smirkingly. He can’t help but notice that his bed looks like a cloud and Harry looks like a God stretched out on top of it. Absently, Louis wonders where on Earth Harry could’ve possibly come from. Maybe he is otherworldly, after all. 

 

He sits down and puts his feet up, careful to keep a safe distance from Harry. Just because they’re in bed together doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a place to sit. Plus, if they’re going to watch a movie, they have to both be able to see it on Louis’ laptop.

 

Popping the disk into the side of his laptop, Louis looks over at Harry, who is fully grinning at him. 

 

“What’re you so happy about, then?” Louis asks. 

 

“This is like, probably one of my favorite movies,” Harry replies, extremely self assured. 

 

“ _ Really _ ?” Louis muses, trying not to laugh in Harry’s face again. When Harry nods, Louis asks, “Alright, so just one of your favorites? Which is your absolute favorite?”

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Harry says, hesitantly. “You better not make fun of me, Louis. If you do, I’ll figure out something ridiculous about you and wear it on a shirt for the rest of the cruise.” 

 

Louis throws his hands up and swears he won’t laugh at him. 

 

“It’s  _ Love Actually, _ ” Harry says. There’s a glimmer in his eye that’s impossible to miss. “It’s just such a beautiful film, Lou. I know it’s probably cheesy, but it just always inspired me to think about how love truly is all around you. All the time. I never really thought about that until I saw the movie. It’s like, I don’t know, it’s kind of a miracle. There’s so much bad, you know? But then there’s love and there’s so much of it going on. Whether it’s out in the open or hiding in the shadows. It’s always there.” 

 

To say the least, Louis is taken aback. He doesn’t allow himself to be a very romantic person, but what Harry just said broke his heart. He can feel it repeatedly swelling and shattering in his chest and and he can barely muster up the courage to say anything. 

 

Instead of saying much, Louis just says, “Yeah, I think I get it,” and starts the movie, silently thanking the Gods that it’s a comedy.

 

They’re floating on and gliding through water, but the room is heavy. It’s candle lit and this boy that suddenly walked into Louis’ life is propped up next to him on his pillows talking about love. Louis is supposed to be mentoring him on how to be the best crew member he can be, but all he can do is repeated in his head over and over again not to inch closer to Harry. 

 

How dangerous it could be to get close. 

 

________________________

When Louis opens his eyes, it’s clear that his body won the battle against his brain. The room is fully dark, the candle having burnt out, and the right side of his face is fully pressed into Harry’s chest. He allows himself a moment to listen to the other boy’s heartbeat before jumping up. 

 

“Harry, what time is it?” Louis asks in a rushed voice. 

 

“Ummm...looks like it’s around 7:30,” Harry says, squinting at the clock across the room. 

 

“FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck. Fucking hell, Harry! Why didn’t you wake me?” Louis yells, stumbling out of bed and putting his pants back on. He doesn’t want to explode, but they’re officially two hours late to their first assignment of the night. 

 

“You just seemed to really need the rest! I was watching the movie and you just knocked out,” Harry says, sounding a bit hurt. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“Consider me bothered, Styles,” Louis retorts, immediately feeling guilty about his tone. “I’m sorry. Listen, let’s go. We have ten minutes to make it down there to usher people out of the show.” 

 

Running out of his room, they’re both buckling their belts and tucking in their shirts. Harry is tying his hair up into a bun and Louis notes that he’s using a velvet scrunchie. Any other time, he would be enamored. But right now, there’s no time. He’ll think about it later, though, that’s for certain. 

 

When they get to the theater on deck 5, two other crew members are clearly intrigued and irritated by their late arrival. 

 

“Natalia, I’m so sorry, love. I wasn’t feeling well and I took a nap. I’m lucky Harry came to wake me up at all,” Louis lies. Harry just smiles and tilts his head, knowing he’s charming enough to be believed in any situation. 

 

“It’s unlike you, Louis,” Natalia says. “And I bloody love it. Just help me get these people out of the theater, yeah? Make sure no one falls over. We’re off to a bumpy start on the water and the last thing we need is a blushing bride rolling down the aisles.” 

 

Louis smiles and happily jogs into the theater with Harry by his side. As he’s directing the passengers out the several sets of doors, Harry bumps him lightly. 

 

“See! Not even in trouble and you got to get some extra sleep,” Harry says. 

 

“She said it’s ‘unlike me’, Harry,” Louis says, slightly frowning. “That’s not what I want. I like being like me. I like being punctual.”

 

Louis can tell Harry feels bad about what he’s just said and can’t stand to think he put that look on Harry’s face. 

 

“The nap was good, though. Must’ve needed it. Thanks for letting me sleep,” is what he follows up with. He doesn’t miss how Harry glows. But he also doesn’t miss how he feels himself slightly dim.

 

The thing about Louis is that he believes in love. Of course he does. He’s been in love before and it was about as tumultuous as a storm in the Atlantic. In fact, he actually fell in love  _ on _ the Atlantic. The mess of it all wasn’t worth it in the end and he decided that instead of socializing with the other crew members, he’d focus on being the best member he could be. Making sure the passengers loved him was, in his head, more important than anyone else loving him. He was fleeting to these thousands of people. That’s what he liked the most about it. Zero expectations.

 

The rest of the night’s duties included cleaning the theater up a bit, hanging out around the help desk (as Harry yawned next to him), and helping passengers find which dance club suited them best. Louis always favored Boleros, the Latin club. He knows he can’t dance to save his life, but there was something about watching the passengers sway around the small dancefloor, drinks in one hand while their other hand rested on their partner. 

 

He decided to let Harry in on this little secret and, as expected, Harry became completely enchanted by it. Louis watched as Harry’s toes tapped to the beat of a Marc Anthony song (a fan favorite, clearly, as the dance floor fills up) and his shoulders begin to wiggle a bit. Louis wonders if Harry is a good dancer and immediately prays that he’s not. Louis couldn’t handle that and it just wouldn’t be fair.

 

“Want to dance?” Harry asks, his face half hidden behind his curls.

 

“Oh, I don’t think that’d be appropriate. We’re working. Everyone can tell we’re working,” Louis says, motioning towards their vests and nametags. 

 

Louis barely finishes blinking before Harry is out of his own vest and reaching over with both hands to take Louis’ off. Because Louis is suddenly paralyzed by desire, he lets it happen. He can’t lie to himself that he hasn’t imagined this scenario a few times already. 

 

Louis tries to pry himself out of Harry’s grip, but is on the dance floor before he knows it. One of Harry’s hands is on his lower back, while the other is holding his hand in the air. Louis isn’t sure whether or not he’ll make it out of this alive.

 

“I really can’t dance, Harry,” Louis blurts out, knowing his face looks positively sunburnt. 

 

“And you think I can?” Harry asks into his ear, close enough for his breath to play on Louis’ neck hairs. “Just follow everyone around us, yeah? They all know what they’re doing, we just have to mimic them.”

 

Just as Louis realizes there’s no way he can keep up, a slow song starts playing. Harry mouths “phew” and fake wipes sweat from his forehead. As if this situation is somehow any less stressful. As if slow dancing on the clock with his attractive trainee would calm him.

 

Adhering to Harry’s instructions, Louis just follows. The song playing is beautiful and he knows it well, which is the only thing that helps his case. He knows what’s coming next in the song, but he in no way could anticipate what would come next in his life.

 

Harry moves in closer, pressing his body against Louis’. Their hands are still intertwined and Harry’s head is resting on Louis’ shoulder. The heat between them is an immediate threat to Louis’ well-being and he so badly wants to move away and protect himself but his body won't allow it. 

 

“This song’s really beautiful, Lou. You know who sings it?” Harry asks, voice tickling Louis’ nape. 

 

The moment is too much for Louis. He knows exactly who sings it and he knows exactly what the song is saying. The live band plays it for all the passengers looking to find spontaneous love on board. One night a few months ago, he asked Hector, the guitarist, what the song was saying. 

 

Hector explained that the song was about meeting someone and suddenly, out of nowhere, this person feels as though they’re exactly who you’ve been waiting for.

 

“They’re the most special person in the world to you,” Hector explained to Louis all those months ago. “You can’t imagine being without them, so you immediately open your heart to them. It’s an electric connection many of us will never have.  _ Entra en Mi Vida _ is a love song. Maybe you’ll get to dance to it some day.”

 

So yeah, Louis does know why this song is playing. Hector isn’t as slick as he might think he is. 

 

“Not at all,” Louis lies, smiling up at Harry. “We gotta get out of here. Tomorrow will feel even longer than today.” 

 

Once Louis unwillingly tears his body from Harry’s, he scoops up their vests and shoots a knowing look at Hector, who just laughs and blows a kiss at Louis as he continues to play the song. 

 

Walking through deck 4, Louis mentally notes that the corridors are eerily empty. He expects that as it’s the first night of the cruise, most people are either asleep or partying at any of the various clubs. Based on how packed Boleros was, it appears that it is the latter. 

 

Louis is only acutely aware of how closely Harry is walking next to him. Neither of them are speaking and Louis is trying to make his way through the buzzing in his ears. A few people pass them and ask Louis a couple questions (“Which club is the best one tonight?” “If I buy a bottle of alcohol can I really not have it until the end of the trip?”) and he’s happy to help. That’s what he gets paid for, after all. 

 

They’re just about to Louis’ room when Harry finally speaks. 

 

“You’re great at your job, you know,” he says, looking Louis dead in the eyes. 

 

“Oh, I dunno, Harry. Seems a bit like I’m slipping. Definitely allowed myself a bit of fun today,” Louis says, cheeks burning like they were at the club. 

 

“I mean it,” Harry says, ducking his chin down to continue looking at Louis’ lowered face. “I can tell you love it. I’m sorry for messing with that today. I can just kind of tell when someone needs to have a bit of fun. Tomorrow I’ll be a whole new person. Promise.”

 

Harry has his hand on Louis’ forearm and Louis is just staring at him. He just nods and backs up towards his room. Louis is feeling far too vulnerable tonight and desperately wants to hide under his covers until the morning. He’s close enough to Harry that he can see all the colors of his irises and it makes his stomach turn. 

 

He grips the handle and before Harry asks if he wants company, he’s in his room and saying a quick goodbye. He leans his back to the door before he hears Harry sigh and walk away. Louis chalks Harry’s forlorn expression up to homesickness and makes his way into the bathroom.

 

With every scrub of his face, Louis tells himself to get a grip. Just because his body fits perfectly with Harry’s doesn’t mean anything. Just because Harry looks at him the way he does doesn’t mean he has to read into it. They just met this morning. It means nothing. 

 

After properly scolding himself, Louis crawls under his duvet and breathes it in. He notices about five of Harry’s hairs on his pillow and pretends it means nothing. But for the third time today, Louis falls asleep thinking of Harry Styles.

 

________________________

When morning breaks over the Atlantic, one can usually expect to be met with an absolutely blazing sun. Typically, it will reflect off the ocean with a fury not even the strongest sunscreen can help. But today, that’s just not the case. Today, Louis is woken up to the tapping of raindrops on his window. This weather, while out at sea, is Louis’ enemy. 

 

He’s doing his best to get out of bed, but he already knows what a shit show this day is going to be. There’s going to be an abundance of disgruntled passengers and a  _ lot _ of scrambling to find them something to do with their newfound time. 

 

Not only is it raining, but the waves are relentlessly crashing into the ship. So not only will the schedule be hectic, but there’s going to be plenty of puke to deal with. Louis may not be maintenance staff, but he’s absolutely fallen victim to a vomiting passenger. The worst was when he was calling bingo and he saw someone get so excited that they won that what came out of their mouth wasn’t “BINGO!” but a terrible wrenching sound followed by someone getting covered in unpleasantries. 

 

Louis lies still for a few moments, feeling himself drift off to sleep and trying to snap out of it. He only begins to feel more alert when he gets a series of texts from a number he hasn’t stored. Of course, it’s not hard to gather that it’s Harry texting him. 

 

“Louis?”

 

“Louissssss!!!”

 

“Lou! Wake up! Time to greet the day!” 

 

Louis sighs and scrubs his hand down his face. Instead of texting Harry back, he calls him through FaceTime audio. 

 

“Hello? Why’re you calling? You’re supposed to text back when someone texts you,” Harry says, sounding perfectly alert. 

 

Louis is a bit disappointed to find that he didn’t get to hear Harry’s sleepy voice. Only a bit, though, because he then remembers that he’s sworn off his emotions and will not allow Harry to put himself into his personal life. 

 

“Sorry, kept falling asleep and figured calling would wake me up. Why are you up? We don’t have to head down until like, an hour from now,” Louis says, silently cursing the ocean for waking him up. 

 

“Would you just open your door? These plates are heavy,” Harry rushes out. 

 

Louis is more than confused and it takes him a second to realize that Harry means  _ his _ door. Pulling on a pair of joggers, Louis wipes the crusties from his eyes and flings the door open. 

 

He finds Harry somehow managing to hold two trays of food, his cell phone, and two travel cups of tea. 

 

Harry walks in and places the tray of food on the spare bed, a sign of respect for Louis and his space. Assuring that everything is safely set down, Harry struts up too close to Louis, eyeing him up. Making Louis feels like he’s about to explode into a billion pieces of confetti. 

 

“Couldn’t put a shirt on for company, eh?” Harry says, full on smiling at Louis; his eyes stopping to stare at his lower stomach. 

 

“Come off it, Styles,” Louis says, trying to pretend what’s happening isn’t actually happening. “Wasn’t exactly  _ expecting  _ company, was I? Now, what’s all this?”

 

“Not complaining, anyway,” Harry says in a rushed tone. “It’s breakfast, clearly. Gotta get back to your punctual schedule and we can’t do that without getting you fed first.”

 

Little does Harry know, this gesture means more to Louis than almost anything else could. Harry understands how important it is for him to be on time and on top of his game. Any feelings he’d been suppressing this morning are surely showing all over his face at this point. 

 

“You didn’t have to do all that, Harry. Coulda just had a cuppa and been on my way,” Louis says, staring at the ground. 

 

“I wanted to,” Harry says sternly. “Genuinely, Lou. I don’t want to ruin anything you’ve got going. Plus, I’m a morning person. So eat up, get showered and dressed, and let’s get a move on. Shame we can’t see a sunrise, though.” 

 

Louis doesn’t know what to say, so he simply obeys. He eats his eggs and bacon, drink his tea, and gets himself washed up. In between all of these mundane tasks, he steals glances at Harry. Harry, who’s made himself comfortable on Louis’ pull out couch and is watching videos on his phone. Harry, who laughs a little too loudly when Louis nearly falls over while putting his pants on. Harry, who is absolutely nuzzling his way into Louis’ personal life. 

 

________________________

“First up, BINGO!” Harry all but shouts into Louis’ ear. 

 

When Harry said he’d be a whole new version of himself today, he wasn’t kidding. Between the surprise breakfast and the fact that he wrote out their schedule on a piece of adorable stationary, Louis barely recognizes this Harry. He’s all preparation and eagerness. This version of Harry is repeatedly tightening his velvet scrunchie and checking his watch. Louis can’t tell which version of Harry he likes best. After a bit of contemplation, he decides both are pretty wonderful. 

 

“You seem eager,” Louis says. “Ever played bingo before?” 

 

“Of course! I used to be a bingo caller back home. It wasn’t a paid gig but it was hilarious. Old people are so honest, I love that,” Harry says, beaming. 

 

In that moment, Louis realizes he never even asked Harry about where he’s from. He doesn’t know anything about this boy, yet he’s letting him melt his icy exterior. Shaking his head, he figures it’s probably for the best that he doesn’t pry into Harry’s life. Once he knows stuff, that’s it. Then he’s in there. And he can’t trust that he should be. 

 

When they arrive at the bingo hall, the passengers are just beginning to pour in. The rocking of the boat hasn’t let up at all, and everyone is looking a bit pale for a summer cruise day. To be fair, it’s not as if the passengers have been able to enjoy the pool deck with all the rain and wind. The cruise director even had to close the kiddie pool due to the rocking, which Louis thought was just a crying shame. 

 

“Lou, how do these weird bingo iPads work?” Harry asks, grabbing Louis’ attention immediately. “Why don’t we just have paper and markers? What kind of high tech cruise is this?”

 

“If you’ll just sit tight, Harold, I’m about to explain all of that to the passengers,” Louis says. “I swear, you may be just as helpless as they are.” 

 

Harry is just about to poke Louis in his side, something he’s apparently been enjoying doing, when another crew member excitedly comes up to them. 

 

“How excited are you for bingo, Louis?! I know how much you love this,” Fernando says, grabbing Louis by the shoulders and slightly shaking him. “Oh, and who’s this?” 

 

Louis doesn’t miss the flirtatious look Fernando throws at Harry. He also doesn’t miss the redness of Harry’s cheeks. And he wishes he could miss his own jealous internal reaction. 

 

“This is Harry,” Louis says, lowly. “Take it easy. He’s my trainee.” 

 

“Not fair you got the cute one,” Fernando whines. “You totally don’t know how to handle that.” 

 

Louis’ eyes widen and he absolutely refuses to look over at Harry. He just says a silent prayer that Harry either wasn’t paying attention or hasn’t caught on to the way Fernando is eyeing him up. 

 

Fernando is very traditionally attractive. His uniform fits him like a glove, he’s got hair for days, and his accent drives everyone crazy. But before this very second, Louis had never seen him as a threat. 

 

“Right...better start explaining the rules,” Louis says, all but running towards the stage. Harry closely follows behind him and Louis can feel the tension between them. 

 

“Lou, what was all that about?” Harry asks the back of Louis’ head. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, H. Fernando’s a good guy,” Louis says, trying to ease Harry’s anxiety. 

 

“Is he? Seems a bit rude, honestly,” Harry says, cocking his head to the side. 

 

Louis knows he can’t have this conversation without his jealousy oozing through his teeth. He knows that whatever he says will deem him guilty of feeling like  _ he  _ should be the one looking at Harry that way. But because of his stupid insecurities, he won’t allow himself to. He won’t let himself feel or express anything and whatever happens is entirely his own fault. 

 

“Yeah, why don’t you go talk to him? I’m sure you’d get on well,” Louis says, and it’s not what he thought he was just about to say. But he’s said it. And that’s that. 

 

“Erm...I mean, if you say so, I guess,” Harry says slowly. “Guess I haven’t really spoken to anyone else and I should get to know everyone I’ll be working with. I’ll let you start bingo.” 

 

Louis feels let down. But it’s what he told Harry to do. And it’s what Harry  _ should _ do. Louis needs to focus on work and he needs to not fall for somebody on this god forsaken ship again. He watches Harry walk over and sit down next to Fernando and the rest of bingo passes like a fever dream. 

 

He goes through the instructions on how to use the iPads, lets everyone know the prizes, and tells the passengers about other times bingo will be going on throughout the trip. When the passengers ask questions, he ditches his usual animated responses and goes straight for handbook answers. He feels robotic. 

 

The entire time, he manages to not look at Harry. He stares directly at the back of the room, pretending he doesn’t feel like he’s going to be sick. When he can’t help it anymore, he tells himself it’s just from the ups and downs of the boat. 

 

It isn’t until somebody calls bingo behind Harry that he’s forced to look in his general direction.

 

And when he sees Fernando whispering something into Harry’s ear followed by one of Harry’s famous cackles, Louis thanks the heavens. He thanks them for letting him in on the cruel joke early on. It’s better to know sooner, he thinks, that he wasn’t special after all. Anyone can make Harry light up like that—Louis knows that now. And he’s thankful. So he doesn’t quite know why he feels like he could sink to the bottom of the ocean without putting up a fight. 

 

________________________

After bingo, Louis makes a run for the doors. He wants nothing more to get under his covers and sleep until his next shift. By the grace of god, he makes it out undetected and without having to explain to Harry why he was running off. 

 

When he gets to his room, he lights his lavender candle and just sits at the edge of his bed. His desire to fall asleep has worn off thanks to his anxiety over this whole situation. 

 

Staring at the pattern of the carpet, Louis gets angry. He gets mad and he realizes the only person he can be mad at is himself. He knows that he’s sworn off relationships and love, but in the short amount of time he’s known Harry, he made him want to change his mind. 

 

The thing is, Louis’ last relationship made him feel like he didn’t matter. He felt like crumbs being brushed off someone’s secondhand shirt. When he finally got himself over that, he promised himself he would never be put in that situation again. But there was something about Harry. Something about Harry made him want to throw all of that hard work away, and that makes Louis absolutely irate. 

 

What he doesn’t want to admit to himself is that the anger is just masking what he genuinely feels. He doesn’t want to let himself realize that really, he’s just  _ sad.  _ He isn’t sad that his last relationship didn’t work out--that doesn’t bother him as much anymore. He’s just sad about the person he’s allowed himself to become.

 

Before all that happened, Louis was a lot like Harry, actually. He allowed himself to have fun, he made friends on board, and sometimes he was a bit late to his assignments. Looking back is something Louis doesn’t allow himself to do because looking back means admitting that he misses the way he once was. And Louis is too meticulous now to let that happen. 

 

But there is a part of even the current version of him that wonders what it would be like to fall for someone again. He knows it would be terrifying, but he also thinks it could be worth it. He wonders if numbness is better than pain.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s digging his nails into his palms until there’s a knock at the door. The crescent moon shapes in his hands are begging for release. 

 

“Louis...it’s Harry,” Harry says, as if it’s not obvious. As if anyone else has ever knocked on his door.

 

“Just feeling a bit sick, Harry,” Louis says, trying to get Harry to leave. 

 

“I kind of figured,” Harry responds. “You we’re looking a bit pale. Open up? I brought you some soup and crackers.”

 

When Louis doesn’t respond, Harry knocks again. 

 

The second knock almost gets Louis to open the door. And then there’s a voice.

 

“I don’t think he wants it, man,” Fernando says to Harry, with a bit too much sass behind it. Louis decides then he does not like the way Fernando talks to people. 

 

“Louis,  _ please _ ,” Harry says, genuinely pleading. “Let me help you.” 

 

“Just go, Harry. I’ll text you in a bit,” Louis says, bitingly. 

 

He hears Harry and Fernando shuffle off while making small talk. 

 

_ Fucking great  _ Louis thinks before finally allowing himself to sink into his pillows and duvet. He doesn’t want to fall asleep thinking of Harry, but that seems a bit inevitable at this point. 

 

________________________

Louis wakes up an hour later to five texts, all from Harry. 

 

“ _ Hey, hope you feel better.” _

 

_ “You okay?”  _

 

_ “Can I bring you some soup now?” _

 

_ “Helloooo, I am a trainee without a trainer, can you help me?” _

 

_ “Sorry, that was a bit mean. Just text when you’re up?”  _

 

For the life of him, Louis can’t figure out why Harry is repeatedly texting him when he’s being swooned over by Fernando. Just when Louis is about to text back, Harry is calling him. 

 

“Morning, sleepy head!” Harry says through the phone. 

 

“Mmph,” is all Louis can get out. He’s doing his best to get himself into an acceptable mood, but it’s not easy when he can hear Fernando laughing in the background. 

 

“I’m gonna come to your room, okay? I’ll be there in a minute—no, no, you stay. I’m going. I’m going!” Harry says, clearly talking to more than just Louis. 

 

“Harry, I really don’t want company,” Louis says, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll just be me. Promise,” Harry says and hangs up. 

 

Louis isn’t sure when Harry stopped thinking of himself as company. Then he realizes he’s probably never felt that way to Louis. The thought sends a bolt of electricity right to his gut. 

 

As promised, Harry arrives in a minute and he’s alone. Louis reluctantly opens the door for him and Harry waltzes in like he owns the place, plopping down on Louis’ bed. 

 

“They ran out of soup, I’m really sorry,” Harry says. “Seems like everyone’s asking for it today.”

 

“I’m fine, really,” Louis lies. “You can go back to hanging out with Fernando and all them.”

 

“I don’t want to,” Harry says. “I want to be here. Hey, so they had to cancel a lot of today’s schedule. There’s no bumper cars, North Star, rock climbing, or shows to usher. I tried to find us a couple things to do but it looks like we’re free until the 90s party later.” 

 

Louis nods, taking in that he practically has the entire day to do nothing. He also totally forgot about the 90s party being tonight, which is surprising because it’s his favorite night of the cruise. 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go get some air?” Harry says. “I know we shouldn’t look at the water when you’re not feeling well, that’s one of the few things I actually absorbed at all the seminars, but I think some fresh air could help you.”

 

For whatever reason, Louis agrees. Pulling on his hoodie, Louis realizes this is a pretty great idea. He doesn’t often go on the top deck when it’s raining, but whenever he does, it’s the perfect setting for some serious thinking. 

 

As they ride the elevator together, Harry is surprisingly quiet. The radio is softly playing Need the Sun to Break by James Bay and Louis can hear Harry softly humming along and tapping his toe. It shouldn’t be an intimate moment, but it is. For Louis, at least. 

 

The top deck is practically deserted. There are a few joggers running the track around the deck, but everyone else seems to be doing something indoors. Even when activities are canceled, there’s still plenty to do. Louis secretly hopes for these types of days because because it gives the passengers a second to relax. Even though most of them are uppity and money motivated, Louis does care for them. Sometimes you just need to be forced to take a second to breathe. Louis believes the ocean knows that. 

 

The two of them grab a cushioned couch in a windowed and covered section, as to not drench themselves. Luckily, the couch is long enough for them to both be able to stretch their legs out. Louis sends a soft smile Harry’s way, silently thanking him for thinking of this. Somehow, he knew exactly what Louis would need. The air is nice, but what he really needed was some time to reflect and stare into the vastness of the ocean—something he hasn’t had time to do in quite a while. 

 

“Lou?” Harry asks, breaking the silence. “Can I ask you a question?” 

 

“What’s up?” Louis asks, barely realizing he’s responded. 

 

“I don’t want to sound rude, I really don’t, but I don’t know any other way to ask this,” Harry starts off, which puts Louis on high alert. “But...why are you so  _ closed off _ , Louis? I know I’ve only known you for a day, but I can tell. You told me you like being alone but I really don’t think that’s true. And I can feel you trying to push me away. You do it to anyone you talk to. Remember, I’m watching you pretty closely, trying to learn and all that. But it hurts to watch. And it hurts to have it happen to me, too. I can tell you want something more, so why won’t you let it happen?” 

 

For a second, Louis doesn’t react. Part of him feels paralyzed that Harry could see through him so easily. Part of him isn’t surprised that Harry’s asking this. Because he knows he’s been trying to make it obvious, even if he didn’t want to be. His behavior is a cry for help. 

 

Finally, Louis starts to answer. 

 

“Do you know why I chose this as a career path, Harry?”

 

When Harry shakes his head ‘no’, Louis continues. 

 

“I love the sea. I know that seems like a pretty generic answer for why someone might decide to go into this field, but it always felt so vital to me. When I was a kid, my Mum would take me and my sisters to the sea and I would just refuse to leave. I never gave her any trouble except for when she’d tell me it was time to go home. 

 

I spent a lot of time trying to find what I wanted to do and for a bit, I wanted to act. Like, on stage and all. I loved the idea of making people laugh and that seemed perfect for me. When I realized I could do  _ this _ it seemed like a godsend. That’s sort of why I love my job so much. It’s perfect for me. But it consumes me, which I think you know. 

 

I’ve been closed off like this for a while, Harry. Ever since I started working on the ship. I could have fun and all, but I was always focused. I was focused on becoming better and better at my job. I know it doesn’t seem like much of a title, but the idea of being the best crew member was so important to me. Still is. I was really achieving levels of greatness that were unexpected of me. And then I met Jake.”

 

Louis pauses to collect himself. He’s never spoken about this with anyone besides his family and he isn’t sure why he’s telling Harry, but it seem right. 

 

“Jake worked on the cruise for a couple years and we never really noticed each other until one night. The stars must’ve aligned and we were just suddenly into each other. It was like, the most turmoil I’ve ever put my body and mind through. He was incredible and he was my worst enemy. He loved me beautifully and broke my heart theatrically. 

 

We spent a few days inseparably, and then we docked in the Bahamas and everything changed. We took the night off to be able to spend time together and he just...left me. We went to this bar and had the best time. Had so much to drink and danced for hours. I went to the bar and when I came back, he was all over this other bloke. Someone on vacation there, I assume. I tried to get his attention and he just ignored me. 

 

I sat in the corner for so long just staring at the floor that I didn’t even realize he left. He didn’t even come back to the ship. He quite literally disappeared from my life and from life in general.”

 

Louis stops, staring at the water as if it'll save him. 

 

“Did you...did you ever hear from him?” Harry asks, quiet as a mouse. 

 

“Few months back, yeah. He’s married. Lives in Connecticut,” Louis says, no pain in his voice. “I got over it, you know? I had to. I sort of got knocked off my game for a bit and ended up flailing here. I wasn’t good at the stuff I was excellent at before him.  Everyone felt so bad for me and I couldn’t take the pity. So I cut everyone off and focused on my work. The sea became my best friend. I didn’t need anyone.” 

 

A bit of time passes before anyone says anything. The wind is whipping and the pool water is splashing about. Louis can see a few people braving the weather, making the best of it all. 

 

Harry clears his throat and reaches for Louis’ knee. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Louis,” Harry says very seriously. “You don’t need to need me. You  _ don’t  _ need me. But let yourself  _ want _ me, Lou. I know you feel it. I know.” 

 

Before Louis can even begin to swallow what Harry’s just said, he hears a scream on the deck above them. He flinches back, pulling away from the bubble they were just in. 

 

Looking around, he gets into crew member mode. He can’t see anything wrong until he looks back out at the ocean and sees something he’s never seen before: a waterspout. In all his years working on the water, he’s never had the opportunity (or the poor enough weather) to see something like this. And it takes his breath away. 

 

Louis ogles at it for a moment before he looks over at Harry, who looks absolutely petrified. 

 

“Are we going to die?!” Harry yells, completely unprofessionally. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Louis laughs. “C’mon, help me get everyone inside. I wish you could have just seen your face, H. Very cool.”

 

Harry hides behind Louis as he runs to the outer deck and instructs everyone to get inside until the captain says otherwise. Harry can’t find his words, but does a satisfactory job helping the older people shuffle across the wet deck into the inner deck. 

 

To himself, Louis thinks there has to be some type of correlation between this natural phenomenon and whatever just happened between him and Harry. He can’t help but laugh as he stares out the window. 

 

________________________

After a few cramped elevator rides spent with panicking passengers, Louis and Harry report to the crew hall as per the instructions of Cruise Director Mark. Louis’ eyes narrow as he sees Fernando enter, clearly starting to walk towards Harry. 

 

And Louis gets it. He gravitates towards him as well. But if the conversation he and Harry had on the pool deck meant what he thinks it meant, Fernando is setting himself up for rejection. Louis isn’t counting on that, though. He feels more comfortable with Harry, yes, but he knows he can’t jump to any conclusions. 

 

“Hi, lovely,” Fernando says after all but jogging up to the two of them, clearly meaning that hello was for Harry and not for Louis. 

 

“Oh, yeah, hey,” Harry starts. “Heard we’ve got assigned areas for this? Real bummer, yeah. Looks like your section is over there.”

 

When “over there” ends up being the farthest possible point from the two of them, Fernando slinks away, fully believing Harry’s lie. Louis turns his head away from Harry to be able to celebrate witnessing that with some privacy. Fernando has never been kind to Louis, especially since Louis started to keep to himself, and that was a really special moment for him. Especially seeing it happen at the hand of Harry Styles.

 

Before the two of them can even fully laugh at what just happened, Mark gets on the microphone and everyone mock applauses him. Most people love Mark, but more people love to mess with him. As bosses go, he’s a great one. He’s always available to anyone when he’s needed, but he’s a bit over the top and that’s what gets him gently made fun of. 

 

“Alright, you lot, quiet down,” Mark says over the speakers. “Now, I know most of you know what to do in a poor or dangerous weather situation, but there are plenty of newbies that haven’t experienced something like this yet.”

 

Louis feels himself dozing off (onto Harry’s shoulder, naturally) when he hears Mark clearing his throat over the microphone and feels Harry nudging his knee. Louis lifts his head up abruptly and sends a confused yet apologetic look to Mark. 

 

“Any other time, I’d be offended by how bored you are by me, Tomlinson,” Mark says to him in front of the crowd. “But since you just handled the weather situation beautifully, why don’t you come up here and explain how it happened? Oh, and bring your shadow.” 

 

“Harry is a full person, not my shadow,” Louis says defensively, making Harry giggle behind him as they walked towards the stage. 

 

“Thanks for defending my honor,” Harry says, suddenly next to Louis. “But I’d like to feel a bit like a shadow right now. Feeling pretty nervous in front of all these people.” 

 

It’s funny, Louis thinks. Harry doesn’t seem like the type to get nervous in front of a crowd. Maybe it’s because he knows the only thing he can contribute to this is how to  _ not  _ react in an inclimate weather situation. 

 

Louis hops up on the stage with a natural ease and grabs the mic. Harry climbs up on the stage after him, clearly trying his best to take on this “shadow” role. Louis can tell Harry is watching him closely, but assumes his gaze is set on learning. Which is a good thing, considering that’s what his partnership with Harry is supposed to be about. Learning. Teaching. Becoming better crew members. 

 

“Right, so, there was something really beautiful brewing in the water, but it turned out to really scare the guests,” Louis starts, fully commanding the room. “If you haven’t heard, it was a waterspout. They’re not too dangerous, but anything can happen, right?

 

So Harry and I were out on the pool deck just chatting and all of a sudden we heard the screams of passengers above us on the outer deck. Not sure why they were even up there in the rain, but that’s not the point. The point is that we had to descalate the situation, right? 

 

Basically what we did was tell the passengers this was something we were fully equipped to deal with and then helped them find their way back inside. For the elderly passengers, we held them by their arms and helped them across the slippery deck. Nothing to it, really. We’re all used to putting on our customer service voices and making sure a riot doesn’t break out.” 

 

“To be fair, I hid behind Louis the entire time,” Harry says into Louis’ microphone, inciting a gaggle of “awww” responses from the crowd and one glare from Fernando, who seems to have noticed there were no assigned seats for this gathering. 

 

Louis just laughs at that and messes Harry’s hair bit, but quickly pulls back. The look in Harry’s eyes is inexplicable when he leans into the feeling of Louis’ hand. Louis figures that whatever  _ that  _ was probably shouldn’t be on display for all of their colleagues and bosses. 

 

“O….KAY, thank you very much, Louis and Harry,” Mark interrupts, looking scandalized. “You can go on and take your seats again. Feel free to continue whatever that was at another time. In private. Just messing. Love ya, Louis. Harry, you’re cool, too.” 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Louis breathes out, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Harry whispers into Louis’ neck, Harry’s breath replacing the warmth of his own hand. “Just felt really good.” 

 

Louis snaps his head up, realizing a feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time. He realizes what Harry’s looks meant and it dawns on him that they’re on the same page. In the previous years, Louis has obviously had a wank before bed or on breaks, but he hasn’t felt this overwhelming feeling of lust for anyone since Jake. 

 

“Come with me,” Louis says, lowly, grabbing Harry by the wrist and leading him towards the door to the hallway. 

 

Without hesitation, Harry just about runs to push his body against Louis’ and get them to their destination as quickly as humanly possible. In that moment, Louis couldn’t give less of a shit how obvious they look. 

 

________________________

The doorframe just about allows the two of them to topple into the room, Harry still grabbing onto Louis’ waist like he has been since the elevator. For a second, Louis allows himself to think of that blissful ride. 

 

By the grace of god, they ended up in the elevator alone. It didn’t stop on any floor until the floor Louis’ cabin is on. For a moment, they stood there sort of awkwardly, both of them allowing the situation to sink in. After a second though, it was all hands and mouths. 

 

In a blur, Louis had his hands under Harry’s shirt, feeling over his abs and scratching down his back. Harry, being the most receptive person Louis has had the honor of knowing, was purring loudly, suddenly making Louis’ jeans insufferable. Of course, Harry took note and dropped to his knees, pushing his face to Louis’ crotch. Through Louis’ groans, he realizes he should care more about the security cameras, but he just can’t bring himself to. 

 

Right before the elevator dinged to indicate that they had arrived on his floor, Louis pulled Harry up and kissed him desperately. With their mouths pushed together, they backed out of the elevator, completely unaware and uncaring of their surroundings. 

 

Louis could think of those fleeting moments for a lifetime, but right now he wants to be in the moment. Right now, Harry is pushing him onto the bed and crawling on top of him, his biceps visibly flexing underneath his shirt. The sight brings Louis’ into a frenzy and he’s immediately kicking his trousers off. 

 

“Be good for me, yeah?” Harry poses this as a question, but Louis knows it’s a command.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis says as if the wind has been knocked out of him. 

 

Once he complies, Harry pulls both their shirts off and kicks his own trousers off. The two of them are on top of each other, a pile of breathless limbs. For a moment, it’s romantic. Harry is above him, looking him dead in the eyes. He’s smiling a devilish smile and Louis is trying to bite back his own. 

 

When Harry dips his head down and sucks a line down Louis’ chest, it’s game over. Louis swears he can hear fireworks going off somewhere in the distance, knowing full well they’re in the middle of the ocean. The crashing waves sync up with the motion of Harry’s hips that are rhythmically writhing against Louis’ groin. And it’s too much for him. He wants to focus, but focusing will make him cum  _ way _ too fast. 

 

As a way to preserve himself, he flips Harry onto his back and reciprocates the grinding motion. Harry throws his arms above his head and stretches his body out. The up and down of his stomach is mesmerizing and Louis has to snap himself out of it several times before he can speak. 

 

“Let me suck you off, Lou,” Harry begs. 

 

Harry really, truly begs. As if Louis wouldn’t crumble at the sheer thought of Harry’s mouth on him. 

 

“Yeah, um, please,” Louis chokes out, his hands on either side of Harry’s face. 

 

At almost lightning speed, Harry crawls backwards to begin what would be the most pleasurable moment of Louis’ God given life. 

 

“Your mouth...feels…,” Louis pants, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry shushes him and continues his bobbing motions, pushing until the back of his throat grazes Louis’ dick. 

 

The time is rushing by far too quickly for Louis. He never wants this to end but doesn’t want to be inconsiderate. Louis puts himself into the moment and realizes how incredible it all is. Harry looks like he was born to be this hellishly handsome. He looks explicit. 

 

“Harry...I’m gonna…,” Louis says breathlessly, doing his best to give Harry the ample warning he deserves. 

 

“No. Please, not yet,” Harry says sternly. “Get up. Fuck my face.” 

 

Louis is lucky he didn’t just cum in that moment because watching Harry’s mouth say those words and hearing them in his raspy voice nearly sent him over the edge. Seeing Harry’s blown out pupils, red cheeks, and slick lips is sending him that much further. 

 

Without giving it another thought, Louis stands up. He watches Harry crumble to his knees and tears up when Harry takes his entire length into his mouth. 

 

Harry hums on his dick and pulls him further into his mouth, giving Louis the signal to carry on properly fucking his mouth. 

 

Feeling like he’s just won the lottery, Louis starts slow then picks up the pace going in and out of Harry’s mouth. Louis grabs all of Harry’s hair and uses his own hand as a ponytail holder, making it easier to guide the other boy. He fully believes he’s going to lose his mind when Harry starts gagging and looks up at Louis with hopeful, teary eyes. 

 

Again, Louis tells Harry he’s about to finish and Harry just pulls him further into his mouth He releases white, hot ropes that feel like they’re erupting from every part of Louis’ body. 

 

Harry not only swallows what he’s been given, but he licks up the rest from Louis’ twitching dick, making Louis feel like he’s about to buckle under his own weight. 

 

When Harry stands up and kisses Louis sweetly on the lips, it feels like a trillion snowflakes are fluttering around his stomach. Louis just closes his eyes and takes in the moment, feeling like he barely even deserves this experience.

 

Harry gets into bed first and pulls the covers up for Louis to follow in after him. 

 

“I don’t think we’ve got much time, H,” Louis says, slowly coming off his post-orgasm high. 

 

“Just a little rest, yeah? Can’t very well go to the 90s party looking freshly fucked, can you?” Harry says innocently, knowing full well how dirty he sounds. 

 

“Guess you’re right,” Louis says. “Twenty minutes, then we clean off and get dressed. What’s your costume, anyway?”

 

“...Baby One More Time era Britney,” Harry replies, a big grin on his face. 

 

“Not even sure why I asked,” Louis realizes. The thought is too much for him right now, so he just nuzzles into Harry’s chest and allows himself the deepest nap imaginable. 

 

________________________

“You look really good, Lou,” Harry calls from the bathroom. “Stop fussing!” 

 

“Easy for you to say when you look like  _ that _ ,” Louis says, motioning towards Harry’s entire body. To be fair, Louis is right. It  _ is _ easy for Harry to say. 

 

Harry looks like he could’ve been Britney’s stunt double had one been needed. From head to toe, Harry is killing it in his tied up white button down, grey cardigan, black skirt, thigh highs, and oxfords. The best part, though, has to be the braids. 

 

Louis wonders if Harry grew his hair solely to be able to role play as Britney Spears. 

 

“Where did you even get those feathered hair ties?” Louis asks, completely in awe of how incredible Harry looks. 

 

“My sister gave them to me when I was younger,” Harry says. “I just never wanted to give them up.”

 

“This 90s night is the whole reason you accepted this job, isn’t it?” Louis asks, only half joking. 

 

“How’d you guess?” Harry says, smiling while fixing Louis’ overalls. 

 

While Harry has gone for a more specific look, Louis couldn’t quite decide on an artist he loved enough from the time period. He’s done this dance party so many times and there’s only so many recognizable figures from the 90s. He figured overalls and funky colors would do the job and be pretty versatile for the songs he has to participate in. 

 

Once they’re both fully primped, Louis and Harry decide to be fashionably early to the dance party, but not before taking a few shots of tequila that Louis hides in the cupboard behind the toilet.

 

If there are a few times Louis accidentally falls behind as Harry walks ahead of him, he certainly can’t be blamed for it. To himself, Louis thinks that Harry could have made an even better pop star than Britney. But he wouldn’t want that sentiment to fall on the wrong ears. Britney fans are relentless.

 

The dance hall looks amazing and Louis is buzzing to say the least. From the second you walk in, the place is done up to make even the coldest of passengers nostalgic. 

 

The path to the dance floor is lined with cardboard cutouts of every famous musician from the 1990s from the Spice Girls to Oasis. There’s a graffiti wall that’s covered in lyrics and memorable movie quotes. They even went so far as to get those cups with the blue and purple squiggles on them for beverages. Since the rocking has died down, they were even able to open the roller skating rink. 

 

Louis has done this countless times before, but for some reason, he’s much more excited this time. That reason may or may not have something to do with the fact that his date is the fittest out of anyone else’s. 

 

Next to him, Harry is laughing with a few passengers and talking about their favorite movies from the time period. For the first time, Louis is able to admire how well Harry is doing as a crew member. The passengers love it when you make them feel special, and Louis can tell the attention from Harry is making this trip all the more worth it for the girls he’s talking to.

 

“I wish we could linger out here,” Louis starts, “but unfortunately we have to go backstage. The passengers aren’t supposed to see our outfits yet.” 

 

Harry huffs a little, says goodbye to the passengers, and fills his cup with punch one last time before strutting (literally strutting) backstage with Louis. 

 

The crew members already backstage are immediately all over Harry. Every last one of them is screaming about Harry’s costume and Louis isn’t even jealous. Harry deserves the praise—it is a fantastic costume, after all. 

 

Once the hype dies down, Harry finds Louis preparing himself a mixed drink and absentmindedly messing about with his hair. 

 

“Stop messing with it, babe,” Harry says, playfully slapping Louis’ hand away from the top of his head. 

 

“Babe?” Louis asks playfully. “At that level, are we?” 

 

“Shush,” Harry says, slightly stumbling before leaning in to kiss Louis deeply. 

 

“Could get a bit used to that,” Louis says with his eyes closed, letting himself feel everything he wants to feel. 

 

“I really like you,” Harry says hesitantly, leaning down to whisper it into Louis’ ear like it’s his best kept secret. 

 

Louis’ body feels like it’s on fire. If any five syllables could turn him to rubble, it would be those. Specifically those coming from Harry’s mouth. 

 

Before he can even respond, Harry let’s out a couple profanities and runs off apologizing and saying he’s going to be late. Since the show doesn’t start for another ten minutes, Louis isn’t really sure what Harry could possibly be late to. 

 

As it turns out, Louis has to spend the next 3 minutes and 50 seconds trying and failing to pick his jaw up off the floor. 

 

One second, Harry is running away from him and nearly tripping over his shoes. The next, Harry is on stage doing full choreo and vocals to the Britney song that he’s dressed up for. And he’s  _ good.  _

 

Like, really good. 

 

Louis has never heard a voice like Harry’s and it’s making it difficult, but not impossible, to focus on the choreography. Harry is swinging his hips, whipping his arms around, and shimmying perfectly on beat and Louis wonders what this guy  _ can’t _ do. He’s completely outperforming his backup dancers and none of the other crew members, himself included, will be able to measure up to the performance Harry just put on. 

 

When he crosses his legs and curtseys, the passengers are whistling, stomping, and throwing beads at him. The 90s parties are usually good, but this will be one for the books. This is one Louis won’t be forgetting any time soon. 

 

Harry comes running at Louis and collides with him almost instantly, laughing into his shoulder. 

 

“Harry,” Louis says, grabbing him by the face. “Harry, that was…”

 

“For you,” Harry interrupts. “That was for you _.”  _

 

To stop himself from having to collect himself off the floor, Louis just kisses Harry. He kisses him hard and doesn’t care who sees it happen. He happens to know that Fernando is watching it happen, but he doesn’t even care about that. Not even in a vengeful way. 

 

Laughing, Harry quietly sings into Louis’ ear, “ _ Show me how you want it to be.”  _

 

“I really like you, too, Harry,” Louis says, going back in for another kiss. 

 

________________________

The rest of the 90s party passes in a bit of a blur for Louis. He knows he isn’t supposed to be drunk while he’s on the clock, but Harry kept tempting him with fruity shots and he couldn’t help but throw them back. 

 

While he spends most of the party dancing on the sidelines or watching everyone else’s performances, Louis does participate in two dance numbers: House of Pain’s ‘Jump Around’ and ‘Shoop’ by Salt-N-Pepa. He thinks about the first time he had to do those dances and how nervous he was that he’d fall off the stage. Now, he’s a natural. He finds himself doing the dances while he’s alone in his room. It took him a while, but this party is now within his comfort zone. 

 

Which is why he’s stunned back into being sober when Harry is begging him to do a duet with him. 

 

“Harry, I really don’t think ‘Endless Love’ will be right for me,” Louis says, doing everything he can to make Harry change his mind. His efforts, however, appear to be failing. “Besides, that song is from the 80s.” 

 

“Lou, no. No. It’ll be so good,” Harry says, slurring a bit. “You’re gonna sounds so good. You can even be Mariah! Remember? They remade it with Mariah in the 90s!”

 

“Is that supposed to  _ help,  _ Harry? I can’t compete with  _ Mariah _ !” Louis says, genuinely struck by fear. 

 

“Louis,” Harry pouts. “Please? Pleaaaase? It’ll be like, the most fun we’ve had yet.” 

 

Louis snaps back into reality when he realizes Harry is still in his Britney costume and has the poutiest lips he’s ever seen. He’s proud he was even able to deny Harry for a second. 

 

Accepting defeat, he agrees to sing Harry’s chosen duet, knowing full well he’s going to embarrass himself in front of not only over 150 passengers, but this boy who has decided he likes him and the rest of the crew members who actively  _ don’t _ like him. Harry excitedly hugs him and runs to tell Marcella, the DJ, that they need to sing next so Louis doesn’t chicken out. 

 

Throwing back a shot of tequila, Louis decides he’s ready to humiliate himself and disrespect Mariah Carey in one go. Before he can even get the taste out of his mouth, Harry is pulling him by the arm towards the stage, two microphones in one hand. 

 

Suddenly, the lights are dimming and Harry is stepping forward and singing, “My love, there’s only you in my life…”

 

Louis is shocked back to life when he hears Harry’s baritone, completely unsuspecting of it. Harry’s voice sounds like everything beautiful in the world. Singing Britney didn’t do his voice justice and the reaction of the crowd is more than warranted. Luckily, he doesn’t sink so deep into his admiration that he misses his line. 

 

“My first love,” Louis sings. “You’re every breath that I take. You’re every step that I make…”

 

_ Not terrible,  _ Louis thinks to himself, surprised at the reaction the crowd has towards his own singing. 

 

What’s even more surprising is how brilliant the two of them sound together. 

 

“And I, I want to share all my love with you. No one else will do. And your eyes...tell me how much you care.” 

 

Louis and Harry step closer to each other singing into each other’s space. Eyes fully connected. “ _ My endless love.”  _

 

The rest of the performance flies by in a flurry of nerves, excitement, and pride. Louis has never felt great about his singing voice, although his Mum always told him how lovely he sounded. He didn’t believe it until he was on stage in a duet with Harry Styles, the man of many talents. He can’t believe he stood a chance against Harry and totally didn’t even disrespect Mariah. If anything, that’s how Mariah and Luther would want that song to be sung, Louis thinks. Confidently by two nervous people starting to fall for one another. Louis can’t imagine a better song choice for the two of them. 

  
  


“That was...a lot,” Harry says breathlessly once they leave the stage. “I think that song was made for us.”

 

Louis nods, unable to keep the giant grin off his face. “Come on, H. Let’s go up to bed. I’ve got the day off tomorrow, which means you do, too. Which means…”

 

“Oh my god. It means we get to explore Bermuda all day? Together?” Harry asks, genuine excitement written all over his face. 

 

“Precisely, babe,” Louis says, the face eating grin still present. 

 

Harry smiles back, takes Louis by the hand, and leads him to the elevator and upstairs. Once Louis’ room is in sight, Harry takes his oxfords off and groans a sigh of relief. 

 

It feels later than it actually is once they stumble into the small bedroom. Harry goes straight to the bathroom to take off his makeup and brush his teeth with Louis not far behind him. 

 

The two of them collapse into bed, both totally exhausted from the night’s antics. Kissing Harry on the forehead, Louis replays the party in his head. He can’t stop thinking about how perfect they sounded together. He may not have been hitting Mariah level notes, but he was hitting the ones that perfectly corresponded with Harry’s booming, raspy voice. 

 

“Can’t wait for tomorrow,” Harry says, seemingly halfway into his first dream. “G’na be so much fun.”

 

Louis responds by kissing him on the forehead again, this time smiling into it. 

 

The last time Louis traveled in their destination with another person, he was left in the dust. Before falling asleep, Louis hopes with everything he’s got that the same thing doesn’t happen this time. 

 

________________________

 

“Lou….Louis….,” is the sound Louis frantically wakes up to at 3:28 in the morning. 

 

It takes him a minute to realize it’s his own name coming from Harry, who is fast asleep but verbally expressing whatever dream he’s having. 

 

“Mmmph...Lou….,” Harry repeats, a strange look on his face. 

 

“There’s no way…,” Louis whispers, shock spreading across his face, realizing Harry is absolutely having a wet dream. About  _ him.  _

 

He feels bad even knowing this is happening. It feels intrusive, almost. Just as he’s about to nudge Harry awake, Harry lets out the most erotic moan Louis has ever heard. He almost worries that the neighbors can hear. 

 

“Oh god, yeah…,” Harry drawls out. 

 

“Harry. HARRY. Wake up. You’re…,” Louis says, vigorously tapping the other boy on the shoulder.

 

Harry wakes with a jump, embarrassment immediately written all over his face. 

 

“Oh, no,” Harry says, his forehead in his hands. “I wasn’t...was I talking?” 

 

“Afraid so, darling,” Louis says, trying not to make the situation any more embarrassing for either of them. 

 

“Sorry. Just...good dream,” Harry replies, cheeks reddening. 

 

“Really good, it seems,” Louis says, motioning towards the tent in the sheet they’re sharing. 

 

“Oh jeeze, I’m so sorry, Lou,” Harry apologizes, pushing down on his very evident erection but flinching when he realizes how sensitive it is. 

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Louis rushes. “I could help you with that, you know. It was pretty hot to hear you saying my name.” 

 

The late hour has Louis feeling a bit brave. Sue him. Any living person would be turned on by someone as gorgeous as Harry moaning their name in their sleep. 

 

He slides closer to Harry, awaiting his response. It comes in the form of Harry pushing even closer, breathing down Louis’ neck, begging. 

 

The next thing he knows, Louis is grabbing Harry by the back of the neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. His other hand is trailing down the side of Harry’s naked torso, savoring every curve. Scratching down every muscle. 

 

Harry, who looks like he’s carved from stone in the moonlight, turns to jelly the second Louis puts his hand on his throbbing dick. 

 

“So big, Harry,” Louis says, biting the other boy’s ear. “And so wet from your dream. What was I doing in your dream that got you so turned on?”

 

Harry forgets how to use his words when Louis licks his own palm and returns it to stroking Harry at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

 

“C’mon, babe, tell me what was happening,” Louis asks a second time. 

 

“Th-this, fuck, you were doing this. You were teasing me. Don’t fucking tease, Lou, please,” Harry sputters, still begging but with a bit of a edge. 

 

“I’ll do what I want,” Louis says, still stroking slowly but lifting his thumb to flick over the head, feeling sticky beads form. 

 

It turns out, what Louis wants is to get Harry’s cock in his mouth as quickly as humanly possible. But he plays it cool. Not removing his hand, he lifts his body and slides down Harry’s, leaving a trail of wet kisses and love bites down his stomach. 

 

Pulling off Harry’s briefs, Louis licks a stripe up the side of Harry’s dick. He can feel the heat radiating off of him, his every move begging for more.

 

“You want my mouth on you, Harry?” Louis asks, already knowing the answer. 

 

“Yes. Fuck. Please. Please, Louis,” Harry moans, eyes twisted shut. 

 

“As you wish,” Louis says before taking a mouthful of Harry, doing his best to push all the way to the back of his throat. 

 

Harry is  _ huge _ . Louis has had his fair share of dicks in his mouth, but this is the first to pose a challenge. Harry doesn’t lack in length or width, and Louis doesn’t lack in motivation. Just the idea of Harry cumming because of Louis is enough to get him to push that extra mile. 

 

Louis sucks up and down, slowly but surely reaching his nose to the base of Harry’s dick. Once he succeeds, he gets a bit cocky. He holds his hands behind his back and continues bobbing, humming a bit every time the head reaches his throat. 

 

Looking up, Harry is in shambles. He’s gripping the bed sheets and moaning loud enough to wake whichever creatures are currently resting in the ocean beneath them. His ponytail is no longer perfectly held together, most of his hair splayed out across the pillow. He's biting his lip so hard Louis is afraid he may have a bruise come morning. 

 

And then he’s cumming. He cums so hard that Louis nearly chokes a bit, but he refuses to display anything other than expert skill. Coming down off his high, he writhes against the bed, loosening his grip from the sheets. Harry is pornographic. Every move he makes is heaven and hell combined.

 

Finally, he opens his eyes and Louis swears they’re glowing. Harry looks down at Louis and smiles sweetly, pulling him up to lay on his chest. Louis hopes Harry can’t decode the way his heart beats for him.  

 

“I think I can sleep more soundly now,” Harry says, still trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Good,” Louis replies. “Big day tomorrow. Or today. Whichever” 

 

Louis falls asleep to Harry gently tracing heart shapes onto his chest. 

 

________________________

 

They wake up to a thunderstorm.

 

“I thought we’d leave this at sea,” Harry groans, looking out the sliding glass door of the balcony. “You think it’ll pass?” 

 

“Probably as quickly as it started, yeah,” Louis assures him. “Wanna sit on the balcony and watch it? I’ll brew us some tea.”

 

Harry smiles at that, yawning into the hoodie Louis let him borrow. He opens the door and takes a seat in the plastic lawn chair on the left. 

 

A few minutes later, Louis finds him with his feet kicked up on the ledge, enjoying the scenery. When he spots Louis, he looks at him with the same fondness. The sentiment sends a chill down Louis’ spine. 

 

Louis hands Harry his cup of tea and moves the other chair closer to him, hoping it isn’t too much. He figures he made the right choice when Harry nuzzles his head into his shoulder, softly moaning as he does it. For a second, Louis drowns himself in the moment. With a beautiful boy resting on him and the teal waters of Bermuda swaying, it seems coming up for air would be deadly.

 

“It’s gorgeous, Lou,” Harry says, still resting his head. He puts his cup down to lace his fingers up with Louis’. 

 

The shock sent through Louis’ body is unparalleled as he realizes this is their first truly, purposely romantic moment. His fingers fit perfectly with Harry’s and the warmth of his body is enough to comfort him during any storm. He isn’t sure how much better it could possibly get. The thought of it leaves him a dizzy mess.

  
  


“Bermuda is one of my favorite places, you know,” Louis says, bringing himself back into the moment. 

 

“Why’s that?” Harry asks, moving only just to rub his thumb on the top of Louis’ hand. 

 

“Lots of reasons,” Louis starts. “Like you said, it’s gorgeous. The first time we docked here, I think I thought I was imagining things. The water is a color I’d never seen in my life. When you’re riding through town and to the beaches, all you can see are millions of colors. Colors you don’t even know exist. You can’t really tell right now, but just wait until the storm lets up.”

 

Louis stops to take a sip of his tea, prompting Harry to do the same. 

 

“And the people are incredible,” Louis starts back up. “I’ve been so many places, but I swear I feel home here. Everyone takes care of one another, you know? You see it in everything. From the taxi drivers to the shop owners, people want their neighbors to be happy. It can get tough for them here, with the poverty rates and all, but I’ve met some of the happiest people here. It’s inspiring, really. It helped me.”

 

“I love when you speak,” Harry says, looking Louis in the eye. “I can tell you’re always thinking, but you’re too calculated to just say what comes to mind. It’s nice when you let it flow.”

 

Louis blushes but nudges Harry to keep from showing his cards. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy speaking, it’s just that he didn’t think anyone cared what he had to say.

 

“I’ve got some friends here, you know,” Louis says, trying to distract from the storm brewing in his gut. “Not to brag or anything, but I think I’m gonna show you a really good time.”

 

“Is that so?” Harry says, laughing into his words. 

 

“Sure is,” Louis says, openly gloating. “By the way, it’s stopped raining. I figured you couldn’t tell since you’ve been staring into my eyes for the past few minutes. Let’s get dressed and head out to the house we’ll be staying at.”

 

Harry fakes a surprised face and jumps up to challenge Louis to a game of who can get ready the fastest, popping the little bubble they were so comfortably in. 

 

Because Harry is good at everything, he wins. As Louis watches Harry lounge on his bed, laughing at videos of animals learning to walk, he can’t help but think he may have won, too.

 

________________________

“Am I underdressed?” Harry asks, adjusting his sandal, squinting up at Louis. “To meet your friends, I mean.”

 

Louis can’t help but laugh about how seriously Harry is taking this. Yes, he’s meeting some of Louis’ friends, but it’s not like Harry should be seeking their approval. 

 

“You look great, H,” Louis says, being completely truthful.

 

Harry is done up in denim shorts that go to about mid-thigh, a white linen shirt with golden stars embroidered into it, a sensible sunhat, and brown leather sandals. If you looked up “beach babe” in the dictionary, there’d be a picture of Harry beside it. He’d be eating a Popsicle, too. 

 

Surprisingly, Harry actually listened to Louis when he said to pack a backpack for the day. In fact, he may have packed too much. After re-packing twice, Harry insisted on bringing two changes of clothes, a change of swimsuit, socks, sneakers, two bottles of sunscreen, three bottles of water, a few bags of fruit and veggies, a hair brush, a Polaroid camera, and a selfie stick. If Louis didn’t know any better, he’d say he was shagging a professional vacation dad.

 

“You look really good, too,” Harry says, placing his hand on the small of Louis’ back. He felt pretty casual in his t-shirt, denim shorts, and Adidas, but the way Harry is looking at him, he feels like a model waiting to discovered. 

“Thanks, babe,” Louis says. “Come on, let’s go get our ride.”

 

“You’ve got us a car?” Harry asks, confused. “I heard you’re not allowed to rent cars here.” 

 

“Not exactly,” Louis says mischievously, leading Harry to the excursions shop a block away from the docking area.

 

When they arrive, Harry stays outside, taking pictures for excited tourists and already utilizing his selfie stick. Louis steals a few glances through the window, making sure Harry is generally staying put. He doesn’t want to project his trauma onto Harry, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t haunt him. 

 

Pushing the thought from his head, Louis jogs back out to Harry, who is  _ still _ taking selfies.

 

“Ready?” Louis asks, dangling a set of keys in front of his face.

 

“No way! Lou, aren’t these like, really expensive to rent?” Harry asks, genuinely concerned.

 

“You’re forgetting that I’ve worked on this cruise for quite some time,” Louis says. “The owner loves me so much she cut me a deal on one of these. This baby is all mine. She keeps an eye on it for me when I’m not around.” 

 

“No fucking way,” Harry says, jaw fully dropped. 

 

“Yes fucking way,” Louis says, smirking. He didn’t mean to impress the pants off of Harry. That was just an added bonus. 

 

The two of them climb onto the Vespa, Harry behind Louis. Louis figures Harry will at some point beg to drive it, but he sincerely hopes not. Harry isn’t exactly the  _ least _ clumsy person he’s met in his life.

 

Heading out of the dock yard, Louis feels better than he has in months. Going to Bermuda is always a treat for him for several reasons, but this is the main one. Being able to effortlessly drive down the winding roads, the wind in his hair, is absolutely therapeutic. There’s nothing quite like it in Louis’ life.

 

Except, of course, Harry’s arms wrapped around him from behind.

 

“This is unbelievable!” Harry shouts, his voice being somewhat muffled by the wind. “Can you believe this?!” 

 

Louis remembers what it’s like the see Bermuda for the first time. The views are otherworldly. It’s hard to believe that Earth is capable of such beauty and serenity. It took Louis a while to be able to wrap his head around the fact that he exists on the same planet as it, especially being from dreary England, and he imagines Harry is experiencing the same internal struggle.

The Vespa comes to a stop around half an hour later in front of a white home guarded by a large, golden gate. Louis walks the bike up to the keypad and punches in a series of numbers. When the gate opens, Louis hears a tiny gasp escape from an otherwise speechless Harry.

 

“Where...are we?” Harry asks, eyes full of wonder.

 

“Technically, we’re in Southampton,” Louis says, fishing in his backpack for a set of keys. “But more personally, I refer to this place as two things: paradise and home.” 

 

“No,” Harry says definitively. 

 

That gets a pretty boisterous laugh out of Louis, who is holding the front door open for Harry, who is frozen in place. 

 

“Yes, actually. I’m sorry I lied,” Louis start. “We aren’t going to a friend’s house. Well, I guess this used to be a friend’s house. But now it’s mine. We can totally meet up with my friends later, though.” 

 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry says, finally entering the house. “You are going to sit with me on this beautiful orange couch and you are going to explain what the  _ hell _ is going on.”

 

“I’d love to,” Louis laughs. “Let me take your bag and get us some water and I’ll be right back. Sit tight.”

 

Five minutes later, Louis finds Harry sitting cross-legged on the couch, trying not to make it obvious that he’s both in shock and doing his best not to snoop around. 

 

“Alright, here you are,” Louis says, handing Harry a glass of water. “Where do I even start?”

 

“You can start with how you somehow have what is absolutely a multi million pound home in Bermuda,” Harry says, his voice dripping with sass and sarcasm. 

 

“Good point,” Louis starts. “So, like I said earlier, I’ve had this job for a long time. As you know, my job means a lot to me. What people don’t seem to realize is the nicer and more accommodating you are to rich people, the more generous they are towards you. When I met Mr. and Mrs. Epstein, I didn’t expect what was coming.

 

These people loved me, Harry. They loved each other so much and could never have kids, so I think they saw me so often that they sort of started seeing me as their own. It started off as large tips here and there, and then they started inviting me to dinner and parties. This was their house, this is the first home I ever entered in Bermuda. I basically had the same reaction you had.

 

Honestly, I think I spent more time with them than I did any friends on the boat. I liked it that way. They were always kind to me and it was nice to have a home on land to sleep in when I got a little stir crazy on the boat.”

 

Louis pauses to take a drink of water and notices Harry is literally on the edge of his seat. 

 

“And then there was the accident,” Louis says, his voice cracking. “I got a call while we were on sea and it was their lawyer. She told me there was a boating accident and both of them had died. The second we docked, I came to the house as fast as I could. There was a funeral and everything. Not many people came, just a few of us. 

 

At the end of the service, their lawyer came to me and said we needed to chat. I was thinking she just needed someone to talk to, right? I mean, she knew them as well as I did. But she actually had to give me the deed to the house. It turned out they wrote me into their will and left it for me. Believe me, I couldn’t have expected it.”

 

Louis laughs, remembering how no one back home believed him until he sent them all the proof they required. Everyone saved up to fly into Bermuda to have a housewarming party for him, even his Mum and sisters. 

 

“Wow,” Harry chokes out. “Wow. You really left an impression on them, huh?” 

 

“Guess so,” Louis says, smiling a bit sadly.

 

“So…,” Harry says. “Give me the grand tour?”

 

________________________

 

Since Harry had already seen the living room, Louis decided to start from the upstairs and work their way into the kitchen. He guides Harry through the foyer to a staircase leading to the more private quarters of the house.

 

“First and foremost,” Louis says once they reach the top of the steps, “this is the best window in the house. It’s kind of overlooked since you pass by it every day, but the view is brilliant.”

 

Harry’s expression is nothing less than complete shock, which is totally understandable. The view from the top of the steps  _ is  _ brilliant _.  _ It overlooks the pink sand beach and water that seems to stretch on for days. There are a few palm trees here and there, but it’s otherwise a clear view. Today, much to Harry’s evident pleasure, there’s an “adorable little boat” on the water with a rainbow sail. 

 

Moving on down the hallway, Louis shows Harry the bathroom, the guest rooms, and his work area.

 

“What do you do in this room?” Harry asks about the study.

 

“Oh. Erm...I write songs, actually,” Louis says, dropping his head to look at his hands.

 

“Really? I didn’t know you were a songwriter, Lou. That’s incredible,” Harry says. “Will you write me a song?”

 

“Suppose there’s a lot about me that you don’t know,” Louis admits. “And I’m sure, in time, there will be songs about you.”

 

“Very flattering, but I meant  _ for _ me. For me to sing, you know?” Harry asks with a hopeful grin.

 

“I didn’t know you were a singer,” Louis says before backtracking. “Well, obviously you’re immensely talented. I just didn’t know it was more than a hobby. Are you in a band?”

 

“I love it,” Harry says. “Singing, I mean. I used to be in a few bands but the people weren’t really all that kind. I’m on my own now. Always wanted to try out for The X Factor.” 

 

Louis leans against the wall and smiles, imagining Harry on a stage with fans screaming for him. He can picture it effortlessly. Harry is an entertainer, there’s no doubt about it. The idea of writing songs for someone so talented is, well, overwhelming. It’s a thought far too intimate for Louis to think about right now. 

 

Doing his best to push the thought away, he leads Harry to the master bathroom which, aside from the living room, is Louis’ favorite room in the entire house. 

 

The floors are Italian marble, the colors swirling together to create the perfect pattern. There’s a claw foot tub in the furthest part of the room, right below a window that’s framed with fairy lights. Across from the tub is the stand up shower, complete with a small seat at the edge. Without a doubt, the best part of the shower is how many speeds the head has. Louis never knew how necessary this was until he had one. 

 

While Louis has spent a great deal of time decorating the bathroom to make it the exact way he wanted it to be, the double mirror sink and vanity area is what excites Harry the most. Louis can’t blame him, though. Growing up with that many siblings, having the twin sink area would have prevented many early morning fights. 

 

“Perfect for a family,” Harry mumbles, so low that Louis nearly doesn’t catch it. 

 

To be honest, Louis hasn’t ever seen his house that way. He’s never walked through the hallway and imagined kids running by him. He’s never cooked himself a meal and pictured serving it to his spouse and children. But god, he’d be lying if he didn’t catch himself fantasizing now about what it’d be like to kiss his kids on the head before sending them off to school, making sure each of them has properly washed up. Mentally, he curses Harry for putting the thought into his head. 

 

“You alright?” Harry asks, pulling Louis out of his daze. 

 

“Fine, love,” Louis says sweetly, stepping up to kiss Harry on his cheekbone. “Let me show you the rest of the downstairs?” 

 

Harry closely follows Louis but pauses briefly to stare out the window by the steps. It makes Louis’ heart swell in a way he can’t explain. He let Harry in on a piece of himself, one of his absolute favorite things, and it clearly stuck with him. 

 

“The kitchen is pretty sick,” Louis says, trying not to gloat too much. “If I could cook better I’d probably appreciate it more. I do my best.”

 

Louis watches as Harry goes around the kitchen admiring the high end tools, appliances, and marble countertops. 

 

“Can I cook for you?” Harry asks. “Tonight?” 

 

“That would be lovely,” Louis replies, not shocked that Harry would be good at cooking. “I’ll have to run to the market. Not now, though. Right now, I think we need to get out back and enjoy this sunshine. We’ve not had it in a few days.” 

 

Leading Harry through the sliding door in the kitchen, he grabs a few towels and an umbrella from the garage and heads down to the water. 

 

This is the part of owning this house that Louis has always wanted to be able to share with someone. The private beach area. 

 

“Where are all the people?” Harry asks as they set up their towels and start to peel off their clothes, revealing their swimsuits. 

 

“It’s actually private,” Louis says. “This is all mine. Ours, today.” 

 

Harry scrunches up his nose at the sentiment but his expression softens just as quickly. 

 

“Being someone who loves his alone time so much, inheriting this lonesome dwelling must’ve been a blessing to you,” Harry teases, rubbing obscene amounts of waterproof sunscreen on himself. 

 

“Honestly, you’re spot on,” Louis says. “Being alone here was a little scary at first but it ended up being really therapeutic. Like, I could just wake up and do whatever I wanted to do. I could come on the beach and not worry about anything. This is my favorite place to be alone, but I’m happy to share it with you.” 

 

“I really do love it when you get all cute with me,” Harry says, poking Louis in the thigh. 

 

“Watch yourself,” Louis taunts. “Let’s get in the water. Last one there gets buried in the sand!” 

 

Louis is a cheater, according to Harry, because he knows Harry is too clumsy for that type of competition. Louis tells him to stop being a baby and just accept that he’s getting buried once they’re tired of swimming. 

 

The two of them spend what feels like hours splashing each other, pretending to be dolphins, kissing underwater, exploring the coves, and just floating. When Louis is just about ready to return to their towels, he feels the tide change in him. 

 

Looking over at Harry, who seems so peaceful in the water, Louis is hit with a wave of emotion. For once, he doesn’t feel scared. He isn’t overcome with concern that someone is going to abandon him. He feels...blissful. He feels like even if Harry does leave him, he can be thankful for even getting this amount of time with someone like Harry. 

 

“I feel like I’ve been waiting for you,” Louis blurts out, feeling like he’s about to sink. 

 

Struggling to open his eyes, Harry stops floating and swims over a bit towards Louis. 

 

“I...really?” Harry asks, face red from a combination of sunburn and feelings. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, don’t you think?” Louis asks before speaking again. “Maybe it doesn’t feel that way to you. It’s okay if it doesn’t. I just...a friend once described a really special song to me and he explained that the lyrics were talking about suddenly meeting someone and it feels like...like you don’t know how you could be without them now that you’ve met.” 

 

Harry is staring, so Louis keeps going.

 

“It doesn’t make any sense to me, Harry,” Louis says. “But I’m not scared. You remind me of that song. God, you  _ are _ a song, H. You’re the perfect melody. An unidentifiable but emotive flow. And I’m glad to be able to just...listen. I’d love to be able to keep listening.”  

 

Harry just stands there, staring at Louis. There’s water dripping from his hair and it’s creating ringlets in the water. The waves are starting to toughen up, knocking both of them to the side a bit. 

 

Louis is about to ask Harry to say something before he’s got a face full of Harry’s hands on his cheeks and his mouth on his own. Soon, Harry removes his hands from Louis’ face and uses them to lift him up around his waist. Louis has never been more thankful for the privacy of this beach. 

 

He figures that the density of the water is what’s allowing Harry to hold him up, but Louis is proven incorrect when he’s being carried across the sand and laid down on his large towel. 

 

“I didn’t realize you were so strong,” Louis says, a fire growing in his eyes. 

 

“I want to fuck you, Lou,” Harry says, ignoring Louis’ comment. “Can I do that? Can I fuck you?” 

 

“Here?” Louis asks, sounding slightly scandalized. 

 

“What else is a private beach for?” Harry asks, kissing a line up Louis’ neck. 

 

“Good point,” Louis gasps, squirming under Harry’s touch. “Yes. Please. God, yes. Fuck me.”

 

“Thank God,” Harry says, making Louis moan into their kiss. 

 

If someone asked Louis what he’d be doing on this cruise, he certainly could not have said he’d be being penetrated by the most gorgeous man he has ever seen on his private beach. But that’s what’s happening, and Louis can’t quite wrap his head around that. 

 

After a good 15 minutes of foreplay and preparation, Louis is grinding down onto Harry’s hips, riding him like it’s his job. He steadies himself by grabbing hold of the other boy’s throat, which makes Harry moan gutturally. 

 

When he tires out and can barely take it anymore, Harry takes control and grabs him by the hips. He starts off slow and teasing, making Louis beg for it. Picking up the pace, Louis loses his mind hearing the top of Harry’s thighs hit his ass, the vibrations sending him over the edge.

 

Louis cums first, making a mess of Harry’s chest and mouth. The scene proves to do the trick for Harry, as he’s cumming not long after, shooting onto Louis’ lower back. 

 

The tension breaks when they both let out a breathless “fuck” after trying to steady their breathing for a few minutes. It sends them both into a fit of laughter, giving them the energy to get half-dressed and head back to the house. 

 

They both head upstairs to the master bath, desperately needing to get clean of sand, saltwater, and cum. The highest setting on the shower head proves itself useful in removing all of the above. Once they’re clean, Louis sets it back to the waterfall setting and they kiss under it for a couple minutes, letting the water engulf them. Louis thinks that if he could do anything for the rest of his life, it may be this. And the thought doesn’t even scare him. It doesn’t even seem out of the ordinary. 

 

After drying off, Louis guides Harry to the master bedroom, which he realizes he hadn’t shown Harry during the tour. In fairness, Louis often forgets about the bedroom. He tends to sleep on the couch, as the bed is far too large for one person. 

 

In fact, it’s too big for even two people. But Harry Styles is not your ordinary person. No, he’s all limbs and is clearly going to take advantage of the amount of space available to him. Louis makes fun of him about it but once Harry dozes off, he can’t help but he endeared. Not only is he all sprawled out, but he’s got the sweetest sunburn on the tip of his nose. Louis kisses it and covers Harry with a blanket. 

 

He slips out of the bedroom after leaving a note that reads:

 

_ “H, _

 

_ Headed to the market. Had no desire to wake you, darling. You looked too peaceful.  _

 

_ Be back soon, _

 

_ Lou” _

 

Hopping on his Vespa, Louis is silently thankful for the moment of solitude. He loves being around Harry, but he knows he needs the time to sort through his thoughts.

 

As he drives through town, waving to neighbors and shop owners he hasn’t seen in about a month, he can’t help but think about how at home he feels. Bermuda isn’t his first home, but he’d like to think it’s his last. There’s just no other place he could imagine feeling this comfortable. 

 

At least, that’s until he realizes he could probably be comfortable anywhere, so long as he’s with Harry. Louis doesn’t allow it to be one of his fleeting thoughts; he makes himself feel it.

 

He feels it for the rest of the ride to the market, he feels it as he’s picking out vegetables and cheeses, he feels it as he walks around town a bit, he feels it when he sees an older couple canoodling outside the ice cream shop.

 

He especially feels it as he’s driving back to the house, the feeling of excitement bubbling up in his stomach. Because he knows he’s not excited to go home, he’s excited to see Harry. The last thing Louis feels on his ride is that maybe those two things aren’t so different. 

 

________________________

Louis gets back to the house to find Harry curled up on the couch reading through a magazine from the coffee table. He knows for a fact that magazine is at least three years old, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind. Before he opens the door, Louis allows himself a moment to just observe Harry. 

 

He can’t stop thinking about how perfectly Harry just  _ fits _ . He looks like he lives in this house, not like he’s visiting for the first time. Harry has a light blanket draped over his shoulders, a cup of tea beside him, and he’s started the fireplace. The entire scene could make Louis’ heart burst. Again, he starts to picture what it would be like with this as his life.

 

He imagines going to town for the groceries and coming home to Harry with one of their children in his lap. He pictures Harry brushing a little girl’s hair, readying her for dinner and bedtime. In his vision, he sees a small dog curled up next to Harry, looking up at him with love. Louis doesn’t quite blame the dog.

 

Shaking his head, he decides he should probably go inside before he gets caught looking like a Peeping Tom. Louis has never been able to picture someone in his future--he wouldn’t want to spoil that before it’s even started.

 

“Don’t you look cozy?” Louis says to Harry, clicking the door shut behind him. 

 

Looking up at him from the couch, Harry puckers his lips up for a kiss. Something Louis could never deny. Would never want to deny.

 

“I am,” Harry says lightly. “Can I stay forever? I swear I’ve never been this relaxed.”

 

Louis hums at the thought of it. He can’t help but laugh a little, considering what Harry just said matches up with the thoughts that have been running through his own head.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Louis teases, earning himself a side eyed look from Harry.

 

He’s already started unloading the groceries when Harry shows up beside him, planting little kisses onto his exposed shoulders. Each kiss makes his hands shake a tiny bit more.

 

“So what’d you get?” Harry asks. “I probably should’ve given you some sort of list, considering I’m the one that’s making this meal.”

 

“In your defense, I didn’t ask before I left,” Louis says. “Let’s see, though, yeah? I got some peppers, onions, steak, cheese, tortillas…”

 

“Yes! My speciality,” Harry says excitedly. “You got everything we’d need for fajitas! How do you know me so well?”

 

“Dumb luck, I guess,” Louis says, smiling to himself. He leaves out the part that homemade fajitas are his favorite dish, not wanting Harry to keel over. 

 

With a smile and a tap on the ass, Harry sends Louis off to set a table so he can “work his magic.” 

 

Following Harry’s instructions, Louis opts to set the outdoor table complete with a clean table cloth, all necessary utensils, and a couple candles. He realizes this is the most romance he’s ever experienced. Hell, he’s never even been on a proper date, let alone had a beautiful boy in his kitchen cooking dinner. 

 

The smell coming from the kitchen is so intoxicating that Louis nearly jumps for joy when Harry starts carrying out several bowls of food.

 

“Did you used to wait tables or something?” Louis asks, impressed by how much Harry can hold at once.

 

“Nope,” Harry says, placing the bowls on the table. “Just big hands, I suppose.”

 

Louis smacks a kiss on one of Harry’s hands and rushes inside to grab the rest, along with a bottle of red wine and a couple of glasses. He usually isn’t a red drinker, but the occasion makes it feel necessary. 

 

Thirty minutes and several fajitas later, both Harry and Louis are patting their stomachs and considering unbuttoning their shorts. Each boy has wine stained lips and tired eyes. Louis starts to feel that feeling of bliss again that he felt earlier. 

 

“Harry,” Louis breaths out, slightly collapsing on the table. “That was fucking incredible.” 

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Harry says, reaching out for Louis’ hand. 

 

“Jesus. I might have to keep you around,” Louis says, only a little bit joking.

 

“I wish you would,” Harry whispers, his eyes barely meeting Louis’. “I hope you do. Hope you want to.” 

 

With that, the air seems to stand still a bit. Harry doesn’t say much, but what he does say says the most. Louis thinks back to when they were on the boat and Harry asked him to want him. Everything Harry says, he says with conviction. He says what Louis wishes he could be brave enough to say.

 

Then again, Louis wasn’t much of a talker before he met Harry. He never had it in him to talk about Jake, never wanted to talk to anyone about his emotions. It dawns on Louis that Harry isn’t just a good time. He came into his life for a reason. That reason was to make him strong.

 

“You are so special, Harry,” Louis says, suddenly very alert to his own feelings. “God, I don’t even know where you came from, but you’re already so dear to me. I was so afraid of you the first time we met, did you know that?”

 

Harry just looks at him, bewildered. 

 

“I was,” Louis says, laughing. “It’s funny to think about now. I did my best to avoid you. Like, literally, I tried not to even look at you. But you’re the first person I noticed in the terminal. I’d been looking at people all morning, but I  _ noticed _ you. For a long time, I hadn’t cared to notice anyone. I guess that’s why you scared me. 

 

That day I was sick after bingo, it’s because I was afraid to lose you. I felt myself starting to really care for you and I figured you’d just leave like everyone else. But you know what, Harry? Even if you did leave, it’d be an honor to have even known you. To have even experienced you. I think that’s what sets you apart from anyone else I’ve ever known. So yeah, I’d really like to keep you around. If that’s okay with you, I mean. I’d really like to be with you.”

 

Louis watches as Harry stands up from his chair and make his way over to him. He plops himself down on Louis’ lap, smiling so deeply it looks like his dimples might implode.

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve all these speeches from you, Lou,” Harry says through his smile. “But you’re going to have a hard time ever getting rid of me. I want nothing more than to be with you.”

 

This new blissed out feeling that’s inhabiting Louis’ body is just as welcome to stay as Harry is. The two of them kiss in the seat they’re sharing until their lips hurt. They’re only displaced when a short thunderstorm passes through and they realize they don’t want their leftovers to be ruined.

 

Once the two of them are bunkered down on the couch, Harry gets himself cozy with his head in Louis’ lap. Instinctively, Louis starts to play with Harry’s hair, doing then undoing several braids.

 

“Louis?” Harry asks, breaking the silence. 

 

When Louis hums back at him, Harry proceeds.

 

“What did you mean earlier? When you said there was a lot I didn’t know about you?”

 

Louis thinks for a second, then decides he feels comfortable opening up to Harry.

 

“I mean, in general, there’s plenty we don’t know about each other,” Louis says. “But I guess the main thing is something I don’t really talk about. Only one person from work knows about it, and that’s Mark, because he was the one who had to approve my time off and keep me sane once I came back.”

 

Harry looks up at Louis with his eyebrows knitted closely together.

 

“My Mum died,” Louis says, his face void of emotion. “Last year. She died last year. Cancer.” 

 

Harry sits up to face Louis to let him know he’s paying attention.

 

“Louis, I’m so sor--”

 

“It’s okay. I mean, it’s not, really,” Louis cuts him off. “But I guess it’s okay because she’s not suffering anymore. And I see so much of her, you know? In myself and in my siblings. In the ocean. She was so beautiful, Harry. Inside and out. You would have loved her. God, she would have  _ loved _ you. I wish I could tell her about you.” 

 

“I wish I could have met her,” Harry says with his hand on Louis’ cheek, thumbing small circles into it. “I wish I could thank her.” 

 

“Me, too,” Louis says. “I never thanked her enough. She taught me so much about the world.”

 

“She knows you appreciate her, Lou,” Harry says. “My step dad died last year, too. Cancer got him, as well. I was so angry but like you said, neither of them are suffering anymore. It comforts me to think that he knows, even now, that I’m thankful for him.” 

 

After those two secrets are out, the rest just come flowing. They sit there for hours, Louis telling Harry about how many times he’s been dumped, Harry talking about having to pretend to be straight at school. Everything is out on the table, neither of them holding back. This moment that Louis feared so vehemently, opening up to another person, feels more than natural when the person is Harry. 

 

When they seem to have run out of stories and memories, Harry straightens up and leans back on his heels. 

 

Before Louis can ask what he’s up to, Harry grins and says, “Let’s go out.”

  
  


________________________

  
  


Louis is a loud drunk. Mix that with Harry’s flirty drunk and they create the most annoying possible experience for their cab driver. While Louis is asking the driver to change the radio station, Harry is busy kissing Louis’ neck and giggling into his ear. It’s safe to say the tip Louis gives the man is more than deserved.

 

With Harry holding his right hand, Louis feels invincible heading into the club. He really tried not to get too drunk during their pregame, considering he’s invited a few of his mates out to meet his boyfriend, but the bottle of tequila had other plans. 

 

“L...Lou..your friends here?” Harry slurs out, looking around the crowded bar.

 

“Mmmm, probably, let me text the group chat,” Louis says before ordering drinks for the two of them.

 

Before Louis can even figure out how to properly use his phone, he’s surrounded by yelling and chanting. Of course, his friends aren’t any less loud drunk than him. If anything, they have to compete for who can be the loudest. 

 

Louis tries to introduce Ed, Clare, and Stan to Harry but it seems they’ve all got that down by the time he starts to open his mouth. Within seconds, Ed has already messed Harry’s hair, Stan has asked him his intentions with his best friend, and Clare has altogether stolen him away to dance and keeps asking him where he shops. All in all, it’s going way better than Louis could have imagined. 

 

With Ed making his way to talk to the DJ and Clare being twirled around by Harry, that leaves Louis and Stan at the bar together, observing the antics. 

 

“He said his intentions are pure,” Stan says, still watching the dance floor.

 

“You don’t have to watch him, you know,” Louis says, noticing the protectiveness radiating off of Stan. “I don’t think he’s going anywhere.”

 

“Sorry, mate,” Stan sighs. “Just an instinct, I guess.”

 

“I get it,” Louis says, patting Stan on the shoulder. “I know you’re just looking out for me. Not to get all sappy but...this feels right, you know? Genuinely never felt this way in my life. And I think he feels it, too.” 

 

“From the way he keeps stealing glances, I’m pretty sure he can’t get enough of you,” Stan points out. “Go on, dance with your man.” 

 

Clare takes the hint pretty quickly and runs off to find Ed when she sees Stan already found someone new to talk to. She looks back and blows a kiss at Harry, who reaches out to catch it and smack it on his face.

 

“She’s my new best friend,” Harry says. “She wants me to take her shopping. Next time, I guess.”

 

Louis frowns slightly, remembering that tomorrow night, they’ll both have to go back to work. He does love his job, but having time off reminds him of how much he’s missing out on in life. This is the first day off he’s had in a month, considering he works seven days a week.

 

“Harry,” Louis shouts over the music. “How did you end up with this job? On the ship, I mean. How did you find it?”

 

“Lost a bet,” Harry smirks. “I was terrified of the open ocean and my friends and I made a bet. I lost and had to apply for the job. We were all shocked when I ended up getting it.”

 

“What?!” Louis yells, jaw to the floor. “It’s just because you lost a bet? I met you because you lost a bet?! Harry, this is absurd. Do you even  _ like _ it? Do you like having this job?”

 

“Honestly,” Harry starts, hoping he’s not about to offend Louis. “I hate it. It would have been torture had I not found you. I planned on just doing one cruise then quitting.”

 

Louis stares at Harry, wondering what kind of divine intervention he was really working with here. He takes a long swig of his beer, thinks for a minute longer, takes Harry by the hand and says, “Let’s quit.”

With that, Harry drags him out of the club so they can get some air and stop screaming everything they want to say.

 

“Louis, no,” Harry says. “I can’t let you do that. I can’t let you decide that right now when you’re drunk. You  _ love _ your job, Lou. You can’t quit just because I want to.” 

 

“That’s not why I want to quit,” Louis says, shaking his head. “I’m missing out on so much, you know? I’ve got this beautiful home on this gorgeous island. I never see my mates. I have all this money saved up because I never  _ do _ anything, Harry. I want this. Stay with me. Here. Let’s just stay.” 

 

“Louis…,” Harry says in disbelief, his eyes wide with concern.

 

“If you end up hating it I’ll buy you a plane ticket home,” Louis half-jokes. “First class and all. It’s a trial run, that’s all. There’s so many rooms in the house. You’ll be able to get away from me whenever you need to.”

 

“It’s not about that, Lou,” Harry says, taking Louis’ hand. “What if it’s not what you want? What if you quit and you resent me for it?” 

 

“This is a choice I’m making,” Louis says. “A choice I’ve been waiting to make. You’ve got one to make, too, you know? And I’ll fully respect and support whichever one you make.” 

 

Harry sighs at the sentiment, but Louis means it. He may be drunk, but alcohol is like a truth serum for him. He’s realizing now how much he’s wanted this but could never muster up the courage to set himself free. Having Harry alongside him for it would be even better, but Harry has a life, too. Louis vows to understand Harry’s choice, no matter which one he makes. 

 

“How about this,” Louis starts. “We’ll talk about it again tomorrow? I’ve got some fun stuff planned for us and once we’re finished, we can revisit this conversation. We’ll be sober then. Sound fair?”

 

“Sounds more than fair, babe, thank you,” Harry says, kissing Louis. “Now let’s go dance.”

 

________________________

 

The two of them wake up the next morning unaware of how they made it to bed but somehow less hungover than expected. If not for the text from Ed saying that he bought them food and delivered them to bed last night, Louis might have been concerned. 

 

Next to Louis, Harry is falling back to sleep and grumbling something. What he’s saying is completely incoherent, but Louis can absolutely relate. All he wants to do is sleep and bask in his stupor, but he knows today is a big day.

 

Hopping out of bed, he showers, checks the weather, and cooks up some breakfast for them. Eggs and bacon are always a lifesaver in these situations and he prays they put in extra work this morning.

 

Louis is quite literally smiling through the pain right now. His head is pounding but he can’t stop thinking about how this could be it. He could wake up every day doing exactly this. He could rise in the morning and not have to think about what event he has to usher or if he has to guard the kiddie pool. He could spend the mornings eating breakfast with Harry, if he so chooses. 

 

The thought that Harry may not want to do that doesn’t eat at him the way he thought it might, but the excitement of the idea that Harry  _ may _ want to do that is enough to power him through the day.

 

He wakes Harry up by holding a slice of bacon under his nose and waiting for him to notice the familiar scent. Harry just opens his mouth and waits for it to be fed to him and smiles when it touches his tongue. Yeah, Louis could get used to this type of morning. 

 

“I’m taking you somewhere really special today,” Louis says gently. “Total tourist trap but the best kind. I think you’ll love it.”

 

“Love anywhere I’m with you,” Harry mumbles, still half asleep while eating his breakfast. 

 

“Sappy,” Louis says, smiling wider than he thought was possible. “I’ll leave you to it, yeah? Get showered and all. Takes a bit to get there.”

 

Louis has all but fallen asleep on the chair outside by the time Harry deems himself ready to hit the road. Handing Harry a helmet, they climb onto the Vespa and set out for the Crystal and Fantasy Caves. 

 

Since Louis comes here every time he’s in Bermuda, the women at the box office run out to give him a kiss and hand him a pair of tickets. One woman, Wanda, greets Harry the same way. She tells him to be good to Louis without even knowing their situation. Louis sometimes thinks Wanda is all-knowing, and this just helps his claim. 

 

To kill time before their group is called into the caves, Harry and Louis explore the gift shop. As expected, Harry loses his mind in there.

 

“There’s so many crystals! Hand me one of those velvet bags, Lou,” Harry says excitedly, filling his bag with all of the healing powers a person could ever need.

 

While Harry is intently reading the descriptions of each rock and crystal, Louis sneaks off to buy him a necklace that has a heart shaped out of rose quartz like the sap that he has really and truly become. He tells himself he’s buying it just because it’ll look good on Harry, but it’s been getting harder to lie to himself. 

 

The rest of their time waiting is spent with Harry describing every stone to Louis while petting a stray cat that made herself comfortable next to him. Louis supposes it’s true that every living creature would naturally gravitate towards this man. 

 

When the tour guide, Robert, calls their group, Harry says goodbye to the cat and pulls Louis to the gathering area. Robert tells them a bit about the land and who owns it and warns them that there are some points in the cave where it will be very dark and that there are quite a few steps, as it is around 55 feet into the ground.

 

As they’re making their descent down the steps, Louis urges Harry to keep his hand on the railing. The last thing he needs is his boyfriend tumbling down over 100 steps because he didn’t realize how slippery they were and prioritized selfies over safety. 

 

The face Harry makes once they get into the cave is one that Louis hopes he never forgets. The look of pure wonder on his face is enough to make his heart burst, but the tears in Harry’s eyes are what make Louis pull him in close. 

 

“How…,” Harry chokes out. “How is this real? Lou, this is incredible. I feel so energized by this, don’t you?” 

 

“I do,” Louis says into Harry’s hair. “That’s why it hardly feels like a tourist trap. If I could come in here every day, I would.” 

 

Once the rest of their group makes it down the steps, Robert starts to tell them the history behind the caves. He tells them the story of how it was found by two boys when their cricket ball fell into the cave.

 

“When they decided to go after it,” Robert says, “they ended up finding the entrance to the cave. Being the curious kids that they were, they decided to explore further and found, well, all of this.” 

 

Louis has heard this story a handful of times, so he decides to focus on Harry, whose eyes are gleefully lit up.

 

“Let me show you a little bit what it looked like when those two boys came down here, since the owners of the property have since installed lighting in here as to not freak out the tourists,” Robert says, switching the lights off. 

 

“Put your hand in front of your face,” Robert instructs. “Bet you can’t see it.” 

 

Harry and Louis, along with the rest of the group, do what they’re told. There are scattered gasps and one small laugh, which comes from Louis.

 

“Right, so this is how dark it was for those two boys. Now imagine this darkness, but instead of being on this platform, you’re in the water,” Robert goes on. “You’re in the water and you have to swim until you find your way out. It’s so dark that you can’t see your hand in front of your face. I have to wonder, was the cricket ball really worth it?” 

 

Robert switches the lights back on and there’s a general sigh of relief. He continues to explain that the owners of the property that sat on top of the caves, the Wilkinson’s, were so amazed by this finding that they decided to turn it into all of this. In their research, it was figured out that the caves were at least 30 million years old. 

 

While everyone else is enjoying the stories, Harry is basking in the energy of the cave. He has his eyes closed and he’s discreetly trying to touch all the stalactites, hoping no one will notice. 

 

Having been prepared for Harry being  _ this _ in love with the caves, Louis takes a vial out of his backpack and fills it with water. When he gives it to him, Harry looks like he’s about to fall apart. Louis has to remind him that he’s too strong for that, thanks to the powers of the cave. Harry just smiles and nods before following him back up the steps of the cave. 

 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Harry says. “When you said it was somewhere special,  I didn’t expect all of this. It felt like an out of body experience.” 

 

Louis has never taken anyone to the caves before. Seeing the look in Harry’s eyes after going makes him all the more thankful that he never did. 

 

To himself, Louis hopes that this is only first of many firsts with Harry. He thinks he sees that same thought brewing in the other boy.

 

________________________

 

Because Harry insisted on driving the Vespa back to the house, Louis had extra time to weigh out his options on the decision he’d have to make today. The wind in his hair and his arms around Harry offered him more clarity than he needed. 

 

The last few days have been a rollercoaster of emotions for Louis. He’s gone from feeling worthless to having purpose; from feeling alone to having someone who understands him better than anyone.  _ This is it _ , Louis thinks,  _ this is how it should be.  _

 

Louis loves working on the cruise ship, but a large part of him is yearning for more. The ship is all he’s ever known. He’s experienced love, heartbreak, and everything in between aboard the boat, but he’s never known anything like this.

 

He’s never known the feeling of safety with another person and believing that they won’t just up and leave you. He’s never known telling someone something important and having them reciprocate. He’s absolutely, without a doubt, known anyone like Harry Styles.

 

Internally, Louis is both begging the time to slow down and speed up. He knows that when they get back to the house, they’re going to have to decide what’s best for both of them individually, and that idea scares the shit out of him. He wishes it would never come. 

 

At the same time, though, he wishes it would just happen already. He wants to know if his fantasies about regularly making meals with Harry are going to come a reality. He wants to know if he’s mentally picking out a dog for them to raise for no reason. Deep down, he just wants to know if he needs to prepare himself for the worst.

 

Harry, who has been doing a great job driving the Vespa, suddenly comes to an abrupt stop when he pulls over on the side of the road. 

 

“Everything okay?” Louis asks nervously. 

 

“I’m staying,” Harry blurts out. “God, I mean, I’m staying if you’re still staying. If you haven’t changed your mind. If that’s still your plan, you know, I’d like to stay with you. I don’t know what that entails, but I want it. I want all of this with you.” 

 

Harry’s words with the ocean crashing behind him are music to Louis’ ears.

“Please say something, Lou,” Harry begs, his eyes getting watery. “I just can’t ignore this...this beauty we’re making. I can’t walk, or sail, away from all of this.”

 

“Harry, no, no,” Louis says, cupping Harry’s cheeks in his hands. “I was just taking it all in. Of course. I’m staying. Stay with me.”

 

With a deep breath, Louis fishes for the necklace he bought Harry in his pocket. Turning around and lifting up his hair, Harry looks more vulnerable than Louis has ever seen him. 

 

“First of many firsts,” Louis says, planting a kiss on the back of Harry’s neck before fastening the chain. 

 

Harry looks at his chest and toys with the pink heart. He wraps his arms around Louis and breathes out three words that will quickly become Louis’ favorite:

 

“Let’s go home.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


________________________

  
  
  
  


EPILOGUE

 

“Could you let the dog out, darling?” Louis asks over the sound of popping bacon. It’s become somewhat of a tradition to have eggs and bacon on Saturday morning, although their doctor has urged them several times to try to cut that habit out. 

 

“Yes, Papa,” Johannah says, prancing over to the backdoor in her rainbow tights and raincoat over top. She’s taken to dressing herself these days and both Harry and Louis are overjoyed by her fashion choices.

 

“Lovely outfit this morning, Jo,” Louis says patting her on the head. “You’re so much like your Dad, you know that? So unique and beautiful.”

 

“Yuck,” she says playfully. “Don’t be gross, Papa.”

 

“And there’s the bit of me you’ve inherited,” Louis laughs. “Go on and finish getting dressed. I’ll let Rosie in when she’s ready.” 

 

Just as Louis settles into the couch, his phone buzzes with a text message.

 

“ _ In Bermuda tomorrow, would love to see you and H. Any availability? _

 

_ -Mark” _

 

There’s two things Louis loves about Mark. The first is that he always signs his texts off with his name, as if Louis doesn’t have his number stored. The second is that Mark is his biggest supporter. 

 

When Louis suddenly quit the cruise five years ago, he was filled with dread. He didn’t want to let anyone down and when he didn’t hear from Mark for about an hour after he sent the text, Louis figured that was exactly what had happened.

 

Instead, Mark showed up on his doorstep with both his and Harry’s belongings in tow. He wasn’t angry or even upset with Louis. Actually, he was overjoyed for him.

 

“Good for you, Tomlinson,” Mark had said. “You’ll be missed, but you deserve this.”

 

With that, Mark hugged him and told him to stay in touch.

 

Every since then, Mark checks in every few weeks to make sure Louis and Harry are doing well. He was probably even more excited than anyone in Louis’ family when he found out they were adopting. It’s safe to say Mark is like the father Louis never had.

 

“Everything alright, love?” Harry asks after kissing Louis on the top of his head. 

 

“Perfect,” Louis says, completely meaning it. “How do you get more and more handsome each day?”

 

“Oh, hush, you,” Harry says, beaming. “Ready to eat? Long day at the studio ahead of us, I think. I’ve got a few ideas I want to run by you before we wrap.” 

 

Louis nods and calls Jo to the breakfast nook, setting her up with her plate and juice. He does the same for Harry, regardless of how many times he’s been told he doesn’t have to serve him. Louis enjoys it, is all. 

 

The three of them make small talk between chews and try to plan our their days. Louis tells Harry that Mark wants to see them tomorrow night, which lights up Jo’s entire face. 

 

“Gonna call Autumn to watch you for a bit today, yeah?” Harry says to his daughter, making sure she’s comfortable with it. If her eager nodding is any indication, it would appear that she’s more than up for hanging out with her favorite sitter.

 

After cleaning up and getting Autumn set up with pizza money, Harry and Louis climb into their van. Both of them miss their Vespa days, but the adoption agency didn’t quite think it was funny when Louis said they planned to just put the baby in the front basket.

 

Aside from a change of vehicles, both of them had to have a change of jobs. While Louis was having the time of his life working in the caves as a manager, Harry was working at a pirate ship themed bar. Having both known the agency wouldn’t love those jobs, they saved up and bought space to open a recording studio.

 

Calling it Olive Studios, they officially opened almost two years ago. It has been one of the most rewarding experiences of either of their lives. Owning this business they can pass onto their daughter, if she so pleases, is more than either of them could have expected. Being able to help up and coming local artists as well as international stars, well, that’s just the cherry on top. 

 

It didn’t take long for Louis to convince Harry to use their studio for his own personal growth as a singer.

 

“I can’t believe the album is nearly finished,” Harry says while gazing out the window. “It’s nearly perfect, you know? I’ve never put this much of myself into my songwriting process. But I still feel like there’s something missing.” 

 

“Actually,” Louis starts, getting a bit nervous. “I’ve got a surprise for you. I wrote this for you back when you asked if I would. Didn’t have the nerve to show you until now.”

 

Harry tilts his head but immediately sits upright when Louis’ voice starts playing out of the speakers in the car. He keeps his composure until he’s inevitably crying towards the end of the song. 

 

“Sweet creature, sweet creature. Wherever I go, you bring me home. Sweet creature, sweet creature. When I run out of rope, you bring me home.” 

 

As they pull up to the studio, Louis is looking at the ring on his left hand while Harry holds his right one. When he looks up, he sees his husband smiling through misty eyes and using his free hand to tuck loose hairs behind his ear. 

 

_ Yeah _ , he thinks.  _ This is it for me.  _  
  
  
  
  


THE END


End file.
